Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss
by Anna Summers
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow finds his only living relative-a girl with a treasure that every evil in the Caribbean seeks to lift a curse. The two along with Elizabeth and Will travel onboard the Black Pearl to find the root of the evil...before the evil does...
1. Prologue: You're Mine Forever

**~~~**

**Pirates Of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss **

**By: Anna Summers**

**_Disclaimer_****: Long story short, I own all the characters you've never heard of before and the ones you have heard of sadly don't belong to me!!! Though I would truly love to own Will and Jack...  
Happy Readings and Have a Good Day!  
~~~**  
_Prologue_****

**~~~**  
  
It was dusk, and the moonlight shone through the clouds as the sun dipped and disappeared below the horizon. The Abyss steered carefully through the water. There was no potential danger, the water was calm, and the clouds randomly dotted the sky as the moon played, hiding and showing itself from time to time.  
  
Katherine Pearl, barely eight years old, gazed along the flat-water surface as her father's ship made its way through the night. She had been sailing with her father since before she could remember, for she had no mother to care for her elsewhere. Katherine, or Kate as she was nicknamed, stood beside her father Joseph Pearl, a gruff looking man with kind eyes and a big heart. Kate looked at her father's eyes, lost in the night's sea. She often wondered what he was thinking, but she dare not ask. A pirate kept to himself, no matter the circumstances.  
  
"Lovely night, eh?" Joseph broke the silence and looked down at his daughter. He smiled that smile Kate loved so much and she grinned back up at him.  
  
"Aye, Papa."  
  
"I have a gift for you," said Joseph as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object, which he hid from her view.  
  
"A gift for me?" Kate stared at Joseph's hands, "May I see?"  
  
Joseph opened his hand, revealing a beautiful diamond and ruby ring. Kate's eyes shone with excitement. Never had she received such a meaningful gift.  
  
"It was your mother's. She told me to give it to you when the time was right. It's very important to our family, Katie girl, never lose that."  
  
"I wont!" Kate admired her hand when Joseph placed the ring on her tiny finger. It was too large in size for her small hands, and it slid about.  
  
"Ah, love, perhaps you should pocket it." Said Joseph, "And wear it when ye grow into it."  
  
"I will. I'll never lose it, Papa. Pirate's honor."  
  
Joseph laughed, "Ah, Pirate's honor, love. That's my girl. You best be gettin' to bed. Long day ahead of us."  
  
"Aye. Goodnight, Papa." And with that, she skipped off to her cabin below decks.  
  
Joseph returned to his state of peacefulness, staring mindlessly at the Caribbean Sea. He loved his life. He was well aware that people looked down on pirates, but he had never minded. Piracy was in his blood, and he was going to make sure that Katie's children and her children's children chose this amazing lifestyle.  
  
Back in her cabin, Kate tucked herself into bed, glancing at her finger quite often. She adored the ring, and the fact that it had belonged to her mother made her adore it even more. At last, something to remember her by. She kissed the ring, and whispered into the night,  
  
"I'll never lose you. You're mine forever."  
  
And Katherine Pearl turned out the light and closed her tiny eyes as she waited for sleep to come.  
  
It was soon thereafter, however, that Kate's eyes shot open again after hearing a rather loud sound coming from above deck. It was the warning bell, the one never rang unless they were subject to danger. She placed the ring in her pocket and buttoned it, ensuring its safety, and opened the door that led to the deck.  
  
At first, Kate saw nothing. Then, it came through the mist like a ghost -- It was a ship. The first person Kate looked for was her father, who she found staring up at this mystery, sword unsheathed, ready for anything. She then spotted her father's first mate, Sirus, studying the strange ship from afar.  
  
The ship was dark, so dark in fact that it nearly blended in with the night sky and made it difficult to see. There was no sign of life aboard, and the ship stood still, its flags flapping in the wind. Something white caught her eye, apparently an emblem on the flag, but Kate could not make it out in the dark.  
  
"Appears to be abandoned, sir." Sirus observed.  
  
Kate realized the bell had been rung due to the fear of collision, but once that had gone away, she believed they were in no danger anymore. She sighed. But it wasn't over yet.  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness, a shadow moved. Everyone saw it, and a hush fell over the crew of the Abyss. Another, the same shadow, only this time footsteps were heard. 'This is no abandoned ship.' Kate thought. 'Someone's there."  
  
"Aye, anyone there?" Sirus shouted over to the ship. The ship itself was now close enough for any man to swing over easily with a rope.  
  
The shadows accumulated, and soon there were nearly fifty of them, staring at the Abyss. All was quiet, and then the shadows took action. One by one, the shadows swung by rope onto the deck of the Abyss. They were heavily armed with swords and guns. The quiet ended as the mystery crew yelled and began to kill off sailors one by one.  
  
Little Kate panicked. Her father's crew was dropping dead left and right. Terrified, she locked the door of her cabin and turned out her light, hiding under the covers. She heard a knock. Only, it wasn't a knock. It was a bang...an intrusive bang that scared Kate so much, she shook. She moved under the bed, where she watched in horror as two pairs of dusty boots kicked open the door and wandered around the cabin.  
  
"Bloody pirates. Where be all the loot?" Said one man as he paced the room right and left. Kate tried not to breathe as she watched the men's feet travel just inches from her face.  
  
"I've searched. There's nothing. Anyways, I don't need loot. Just find me that bloody ring." Said another.  
  
Kate let out a silent gasped as she thought of the ring in her pocket. Surely he couldn't mean this one - or could he?  
  
The men exited the room, and Katie covered her ears to block out the screams coming from the Abyss crewmembers. However, soon thereafter, it became very quiet on deck, and terrified Kate got out from under the bed and peered outside once again. The enemy ship had gone, and she saw it sailing away in the distance, reflected by the moonlight. She again saw its flag and it was clear that the emblem imprinted on it was that of a White Stallion.  
  
Kate then had a thought that hadn't occurred to her before, and her heart skipped a beat as she cursed herself.  
  
Papa.  
  
She raced out on deck, and faced her worst fears. Her father's men - the men she had grown up with - were dead. There was no moving, only blood and bodies. Trying to overcome her fear, she raced about the deck until she found him.  
  
Joseph Pearl, his own blood surrounding his body, opened his eyes astonishingly and looked at his daughter standing above him. He reached up with all his strength left and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Katie."  
  
Kate knelt beside her bleeding father, and clutched his hand tightly. "Papa, don't talk. Lie still," Kate choked back tears.  
  
"Listen to me, Katie." He winced in pain, "Ye need to find someone alive on this ship - anyone. Take the lifeboat and paddle north. There's an island just a few miles off. Take me compass."  
  
Kate obeyed, and picked up her father's compass from his lower coat pocket. When her hand emerged, it had blood on it, and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"That's my girl." Joseph weakened, "And another, thing, Katie. Never lose that ring."  
  
"Papa, why's it so important?"  
  
But Joseph, who was fading in and out of consciousness, didn't hear. His voice cracked, and she felt his grip loosen on her hand.  
  
"I love ye, Kate. Make me proud," his eyes closed.  
  
"Papa, no you can't leave me here, you can't!" But Joseph Pearl was gone, and Kate wept for what seemed like hours over her father's corpse. Then a horrifying thought occurred to her and she spoke it aloud.  
  
"What if there's no one else, papa?" There had to be someone. She kissed her father's skin gently, rose and began searching the ship calling names, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Anyone? Please. There must be someone here."  
  
A single voice cried out from nearby.  
  
"Katie, love, over here." It was Sirus, her father's first mate. His leg looked badly mangled and he was hiding behind some barrels, barely conscious.  
  
"Sirus! There's no one else."  
  
Sirus groaned, "The Captain? Your father must have made it."  
  
She shook her head sadly as the tears accumulated in her eyes and slid down her cheek. Trying to be brave, she sat close to Sirus, who reached over to her weakly and wiped a tear away from her face.  
  
"It's going to be alright, love." His voice was soothing; Kate had always liked it, especially when he had told her stories when she had been very young. As best she could, Kate told Sirus of what her father had instructed her to do. She helped him up, struggling with his large frame and hurt leg. Slowly they made their way to the lifeboat, where the two worked as a team to lower themselves using the rope and pulley down into the water.  
  
"Which way, Kate?" Sirus studied Joseph's compass when their boat touched the water.  
  
"Papa said to go north. He said there was an island not too far off,"  
  
"Aye. Port Royal." Said Sirus. He took the paddles in his hands and began to paddle north.  
  
Kate was much too small to help Sirus paddle. She looked back at the Abyss - perhaps the last time she would ever see it, and thought of her dead father. She took the ring out of her pocket and placed it on her small finger.  
  
"You're mine forever," She whispered into the night, repeating the words she had spoken earlier. A sudden surge of anger overcame her. She wanted revenge. Whoever wanted this ring, whoever wanted to take Kate's only memoir of her parents, were out of their minds.  
  
They'd have to kill her first.  
  
**~~~**  
  
**Apologies for ending on such a...murderous...note. But, ah, yes. That's all for today. Many thanks for reading my story please review!!!!  
Seriously, review.  
I will CRY if you do not review.  
...And trust me, you don't want to see me cry. My face gets all puffy-ish and I look like a - All right I wont go into detail, but please review!**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss**

By: Anna Summers 

**Question: Do I have to do a bloody stupid Disclaimer every time I make an entry? Well, if I must, I must.  
Once again, I STILL do not own Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp...unfortunately. Hey, shut up, I can dream.  
Oh yes, and many, many thanks to ping*pong5 for the wonderful review! Meant a lot to me :) Thank you!**

**~~~  
Ten Years Later  
~~~**  
Colonel Eastman, a strict, overweight man with a heart of stone, entered the kitchen were Katherine Pearl was sweeping a stone floor. Kate, now eighteen, had been daydreaming of ten years prior, when her father had presented her with a beautiful ring on the evening of his death. She looked down at her finger; the ring fit now, and accented her long beautiful fingers. Kate lost all her belongings, and she had to persuade the Colonel profusely to let her keep her one and only memoir of her parents. Sirus had left Kate with the Eastmans when she was just eight years old, before commandeering a ship of his own and fleeing the Port Royal. Sirus said he would return shortly, but she knew better than to trust any pirate other than her father. And she had been right. Ten years later she still slaved away at the Eastman mansion. Sirus wasn't coming back.  
  
"You missed a spot. There." The Colonel's cold blue eyes glared into her own brown ones, and she curtsied slightly, as was the custom.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She bowed her head a bit.  
  
"Don't slack, Miss Pearl." He marched off, and Kate scowled at him behind his back.  
  
"Slime," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Kate leaned against her broom and gazed out the open window, where a light breeze calmed her worries and let her mind drift back to ten years back, back to the life she loved with the people she adored. Everything was so perfect, so complete. But nothing lasts forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, a rough, yet surprisingly charming man no older than forty, squinted into the morning sun. He opened his compass that didn't point north, and stared straight ahead, smiled slightly when he noticed the silhouette of an island not a few miles off.  
  
"Land, Gibbs."  
  
"Port Royal, Captain." Jack's first mate, Gibbs, said knowingly. Gibbs stood behind his captain on the helm, following commands. Gibbs was a chubby pirate with graying hair and a good heart, always the sensible one between the two. Jack trusted and respected Gibbs and they made a perfect team.  
  
"Give the order and let go of the anchor." Jack ordered, still smiling, never taking his eyes off the island. If it wasn't for Port Royal, Jack might have never met William Turner, and if Jack had never met William Turner, he may have never gotten the Pearl back. The Black Pearl, Jack's ship, was his pride and joy. He had fought for this ship, and nothing could take it away. Nothing.  
  
"Captain? Don't fall for their trap. Aye, the island is beautiful, but last time ye were here they tried to hang ye. They don't take kindly to pirates, if ye have forgotten." Gibbs reminded his captain.  
  
"Gibbs, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said matter-of-factly. "And that was years ago. Surely they couldn't hold a bloody grudge that long."  
  
"Wouldn't be surprising if that Norrington bloke is still in charge."  
Gibbs mumbled.  
  
"Anchor, Gibbs."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Gibbs jumped onto the deck and began yelling at the rest of the crew to wake from their sleep. It was early morning, not yet nine by the position of the sun. Gibbs stomped on the deck and rang the Pearl's bell.  
  
"Land, you dogs! Lower the anchor! Hoist the mail sail! Anamaria, get the bloody hell out of bed!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
William Turner's nose twitched when he smelt something burning, but he didn't worry. His wife, Elizabeth, had been working on mastering cooking since the two married five years before. She had yet to achieve an edible meal, but Will knew Elizabeth better than to insult her work. It was Saturday, and Will was relieved he didn't need to be at his work in the Blacksmith Shop until later in the afternoon. He stretched and got out of bed, where he then stumbled tiredly into the kitchen and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered into her ear. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Hello, Will. Breakfast is ready. I have a new recipe I'd like you to try."  
  
"Can't wait. I'm famished." Will said, trying to sound like he meant it. In truth, he was truly hungry, but he had to decide whether or not he was ravenous enough to choke down Elizabeth's cooking.  
  
Will sat down at the couple's wooden table next to an open window. He loved their little home; it sat on a hill, away from the commotion of the town. It was one story, nothing fancy, but Elizabeth had furnished it beautifully with items from her youth. Will adored it.  
  
The sun was shining, and a breeze carried the smell of the ocean seawater into the room. Barely a cloud in the sky, it was a beautiful day.  
  
Will's expression turned from hungry, to a look that suggested that he had lost his appetite when Elizabeth placed his meal in front of him. The eggs seemed to bounce when the plate struck the table, and the bacon was strangely orange in color with brown spots.  
  
"New recipe, eh?" Will eyed the strange meal.  
  
"Supposed to be very healthy. Well, go on, then! Dig in!"  
  
Just then, a trumpet sounded. Elizabeth was familiar with the Royal Navy's code. Her father, the Governor of Port Royal, had taught Elizabeth at a young age the codes and orders of the Navy. She recognized the trumpet call and looked out the window.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked, noticing Elizabeth looking out the window as he picked at a strange mold of oatmeal on his plate.  
  
"The trumpet sounding means approaching ship. Let's have a look."  
  
Will, glad to have an excuse not to eat, followed his wife to the open window in their small Port Royal cottage, where they saw a ship not too far off shore, with very black sails and white crossbones decorating the flag.  
  
"Tell me that's not the ship I think it is." Elizabeth feared, staring  
out the window.  
  
"It is. It's the Pearl...It's Jack." Will spoke quietly, staring at the ship, which was growing closer and closer by the moment.  
  
"What the blazes does he want?" Elizabeth shuddered at the memories of being held captive on that ship by its previous captain, Barbossa.  
  
"Elizabeth, come on. We haven't seen the chap in five years. The least we can do is welcome him. He did save our lives."  
  
"Good luck to him getting past the Commodore. He would not love anything more than to hang another bloody pirate."  
  
"I'm a pirate." Will looked her in the eye. Elizabeth knew it was true.  
  
"I try to forget." She smiled.  
  
~~~

**That silly pirate William. Wonder what messes Jack will cause on his little holiday in Port Royal? Hmm, well I suppose you'll just have to press the little arrow at the bottom of your screen and find out as you read the next chapter!**

**You all are great!**

**_-Anna Summers_****__**


	3. Causing a Ruckus

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss 

**By Anna Summers**

**Hello again! Thank you to all the reviewers!  
Chapter Three**  
Kate dropped her broom when she heard the trumpets sound. Colonel Eastman rushed swiftly into the kitchen.  
  
"I won't return until later this evening. Jonathan is still asleep. Make sure he gets breakfast," said the Colonel, referring to his nineteen-year- old extremely attractive son, whom Kate had become rather fond of.  
  
Kate also recognized the trumpets code. There was an intruder in Port Royal; she strained her neck to see around the Fort, which was blocking her view from seeing the object for whom the trumpets were responsible. She managed to catch a glimpse of the tip of a black sail, before Jonathan stumbled tiredly into the room.  
  
"What the blazes is all that noise about?" He rubbed his blue eyes, surprisingly the same color blue as his fathers, but much kinder and radiant. He was still in his bathrobe.  
  
"Good morning, Jonathan." Kate smiled sweetly.  
  
"Morning, then." He yawned and waved. "Approaching ship, eh? Wonder who it is this time? Bloody pirates I suppose."  
  
"Pirates are exciting," Kate looked out the window again, hoping to see more, but her hopes failed.  
  
"Don't get involved. Pirates aren't welcome here. They're bad news." Jonathan warned.  
  
"Not all of them," Kate defended her father, and herself, for that matter. For, she would have become a pirate as well had the bloody ship with the White Stallion flags not invaded her father's ship.  
  
"Aye. Well, I suppose I'll get dressed. Don't worry about breakfast. I don't need it." And he walked away, back up the long staircase that led to his room.  
  
Kate looked down at her ring again and remembered her father, and remembered how peaceful he had looked that evening, staring at the water.  
  
~~~

Commodore Norrington was studying the tip of his sword. It was a habit, as if he was making sure it was sharp enough - or perhaps it was that he was trying to find a reason to put the man who made it, William Turner, out of business.  
  
Upon hearing the warning trumpets, he sheathed his sword and walked swiftly towards the dock. He took out his telescope and squinted, trying to see what all the fuss was about. He saw the sails.  
  
"Looks as if Captain Jack is back." He said to himself, and he ordered his men to surround the docks.  
  
~~~  
Jack saw a mass of red coats surrounding the docks, and he began to regret the decision that returning to Port Royal had been a good idea. He decided to be brave about it. Captain Jack Sparrow did not fear anything. He glanced at a nervous Gibbs, who was obviously trying to mask his nerves by producing a smirk on his face that made him appear more sick than brave. Jack stood strong.  
  
"Perhaps we should rethink this, Cap'n?" Gibbs twiddled his thumbs anxiously, still noticeably trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Nonsense. They know who I am." Jack swayed a bit and stared ahead.  
  
"Aye, that's the part that needs rethinkin'."  
  
Jack turned to Gibbs and threw his arms up exasperatedly,  
  
"Bloody hell, Gibbs, trust your captain."  
  
"Aye, sir. Apologies."  
~~~  
  
Will dressed quickly and picked up his sword that he had manufactured himself.  
  
"But you haven't finished your breakfast, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she watched him travel about their small home.  
  
"I'll be back." He assured her. Will looked into her eyes and laid a sincere kiss on her lips.  
  
"Will, don't do anything stupid." Her brown eyes gazed into his.  
  
He smiled. Jack Sparrow had influenced Elizabeth more than she knew. He sometimes caught her saying Jack's famous, 'Savvy?' line, and she often advised him to wait for the 'opportune moment' in some circumstances. She was also constantly reminding him not to do anything 'stupid'.  
  
Will scurried out the front door and looked towards the docks. The Pearl was closer now, and a world of memories flooded back to him, as the skull and crossbones that decorated its flag were nearer and could be seen more clearly.  
  
He then noticed a line of red covering every inch of the harbor, the Navy, and he couldn't help but smile. Jack had always been one to cause a ruckus.  
  
~~~  
**  
Once again, it would truly mean the world to me if you all reviewed!**  
**More extremely soon  
Love Always! Anna Summers**


	4. Jack is Back

Woahh! Reviews! Thanks guys! Really thanks a lot! Keep it up! *Smiles excitedly and begins to type another chapter...*  
  
MANY THANKS TO  
  
ping*pong5 KittyPup13 missy moo  
  
Your reviews mean the world to me :) This Chapter's dedicated to you.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, nothing's changed. Still don't own Johnny or Orli...ah no worries I'll get them some day *Laughs evilly*  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
The Commodore ordered his men to stand guard until the 'opportune moment.' When the Pearl finally stopped moving, a rowboat emerged into view and began to paddle towards them. Governor Swann came up behind Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Commodore, what is it?" Governor Swann asked. Then, he too, saw the sails and his question was answered.  
  
"It can't be that pirate." Said the Governor. He was deprived of his telescope and could not make out the two men in the rowboat.  
  
"It is. It's Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow." The Governor nodded knowingly, with a grim look on his face.  
  
Commodore Norrington stared at Governor Swann. This pirate was so well known in Port Royal, everyone knew his name, and no one failed to use his proper title, Captain Jack Sparrow. Even the Governor, who despised him, showed respect.  
  
Norrington stared ahead, watching "Captain Jack Sparrow" grow closer and closer.  
  
*** The tiny boat that Jack and Gibbs occupied finally reached its destination, and Jack hopped onto the dock as he ordered Gibbs to tie up the boat. The first familiar faces he noticed were Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Gents! We meet again!" Jack used his hands when he talked, sometimes so much so that one got the impression that he inebriated.  
  
"If it isn't 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' We meet again, unfortunately," Norrington said Jack's full title with a hint of mockery in his tone.  
  
"Ah, you mean luckily." Jack squinted his heavy eye-lined eyes and smirked at him. Jack then pretended to notice for the first time, the many redcoats staged just behind the Governor and the Commodore.  
  
"Surely this isn't all for me?" Jack smirked again, nodding towards the King's Navy.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow. If I'm not mistaken, you are wanted her for countless crimes. So, unless you want to die I suggest you exit the way you came." Norrington gestured towards the Black Pearl.  
  
"Blast, Norrington. I only came for fun! I really had thought we'd put all this behind us. Let's forgive and forget, eh? How 'bout a drink, mate?"  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, I don't intend on befriending any pirates in my lifetime. Now once again, please leave--,"  
  
"William!" Jack interrupted Norrington when he noticed Will pushing his way through the soldiers. He shoved through the Commodore and the Governor and walked over to Will with a little bounce in his step and shook his hand vigorously.  
  
"Jack. How've you been?" Will smiled at him and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Superb. Thanks to you, mate." He indicated the Pearl, "Couldn't have done it without you." Jack grinned, revealing gold teeth.  
  
"Don't mention it, Jack."  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this little reunion, I must remind you, Captain Jack Sparrow, that you have a dawn appointment with the gallows." Norrington appeared behind the twosome and spoke up.  
  
"Very well, dawn tomorrow. I'll meet you there." Jack noted sarcastically, and he trotted away, Will at his side. Gibbs followed nervously amongst all the guns.  
  
Norrington gave no order for his men to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah! Two chapters in one day...Be proud of me, mate! And review! Toodles!  
  
Anna 


	5. Courtyard Dual

Woah, woah WOAH! OMG! Wow! 12 REVIEWS!!! I believe I could cry tears of happiness right now!!!!  
  
Many Many MANY thanks to the new reviewers:  
  
chillybilly elvenstar13 artsigirl16 Kira Doom HappyBunny1  
  
And returning reviewers!  
  
ping*pong5 missy moo  
  
Chapter Four! -- Enjoy! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Will knocked on the door to his cottage, a worried Elizabeth opened the door and stood speechless at her husband, Mr. Gibbs, and Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Elizabeth, love!" Jack smiled and took off his hat. He then covered his mouth and stopped himself, "Apologies, Miss Swann."  
  
"Actually, it's Mrs. Turner now." Elizabeth smiled at Will.  
  
"Oh, that's right! Terribly sorry I missed the wedding, you know how a Pirate's life is." He winked at Elizabeth, who scoffed.  
  
"Perhaps, you could grace these gentlemen with your cooking, Elizabeth." Will suggested, "I'm sure they haven't eaten yet?" He looked at the two pirates.  
  
Jack shrugged, "We've had rum."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "That can't be good for you. Come in, then. Time you had at least one good meal. Wipe your feet," The three gentlemen entered the Turner home and Elizabeth shut the door behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trumpets had stopped sounding, and soon Kate forgot about the approaching ship. She was upstairs in Colonel Eastman's room, making his bed. When she finished, she sat on it and sighed. Then, she noticed the Colonel's extra sword leaning against a wall beside his desk. She looked about cautiously, then walked to it and unsheathed it. Her father had taught her to fight at an early age. Often, she practiced with the Colonel's sword, and she was getting amazingly good. From time to time, she parried with Jonathan, who was skilled also. But Kate always won.  
  
She looked around again, and after making sure she was alone, she began fencing with an invisible partner. After a few minutes, her heart nearly stopped when she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"You're not bad, there." It was Jonathan. He was leaning against the door, smiling, as if he had been watching for a time. She glared at him.  
  
"Jonathan! Are you trying to kill me? You nearly scared me to death. I swear you sound more and more like your father every day."  
  
"None of that. I don't care to be insulted by the maid." He walked into the room and unsheathed his own sword.  
  
"Think you can beat me yet?" He held his sword up.  
  
Kate smiled. "Haven't lost yet, Jonathan."  
  
"I wouldn't spread that around either. If my mates found out that I get beaten by a girl on a regular basis, I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"And who would I tell?" Kate questioned. She had no friends that she talked to besides Jonathan; Colonel Eastman wouldn't let her out in public except to beat the rugs outside and to pick up his swords at the Blacksmith shop.  
  
"You never know with you. You'd talk to a pillow if you got lonely enough." He pointed his sword at her and their swords rubbed together. She laughed.  
  
"You can't beat me, Jonathan."  
  
"I will eventually..." Jonathon stared into Katie's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Aye, but it won't be today!"  
  
They parried around the room, dodging the desk and the bed. Jonathon swung at Kate's feet, who jumped to avoid the blade. They ended up on opposite sides of the Colonel's bed, and Kate took one of the pillows and pretended to make a plan with it. Jonathan looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Oh, have I introduced you to my friend, Carl? He's a pillow." She smirked and he picked up another one and threw it at her. She laughed and the two continued to fight.  
  
Jonathan had to admit, she was an amazing sword fighter. Kate never talked about her past to anyone, not even him. He had no idea how she learned all her skills, surely it wasn't all natural to her, but Jonathan figured it must have been by her father, wherever he was. Jonathan also had to admit that she was beautiful, and he had always thought so.  
  
Suddenly, Kate ran out the door and slid down the banister, where she then flung open the front door that led to the courtyard. Jonathan followed, and the two fought, Kate was having a blast. It was times like these that she remembered her father most. She was breathing hard, and her maid's bonnet had fallen off her head. She hated that wretched thing.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Jonathan ducked as Kate lunged for his head.  
  
"I'm just getting started, Mr. Eastman!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Will stared questioningly at Gibbs as he devoured Elizabeth's food. Elizabeth beamed.  
  
"There, at least someone is appreciative of my food." She frowned at Jack who had, upon receiving his plate, tossed the eggs on the floor to see if they bounced. Gibbs took a swig of wine, and stopped eating, staring out the window into the Turner's neighbor's courtyard -- the home of Colonel Eastman.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked.  
  
"Never seen a woman fight like that before." Gibbs said through a mouthful of bacon, indicating Kate and Jonathon in the Colonel's Courtyard.  
  
Jack looked out the window, and saw that Gibbs was right. Even Ana Maria, the only woman onboard the Pearl, who had amazing fighting skills could not match what he was witnessing.  
  
"Oh, her?" Elizabeth asked when she realized whom they were staring at. "That's Colonel Eastman's maid. Never caught her name."  
  
"It's Kate." Said Will. "She comes into the Blacksmith shop for the Colonel's orders."  
  
"That's a maid?!" Jack was astonished. He and Gibbs hung out the window, watching the match.  
  
"They do this sometimes," Elizabeth told the men, "Every now and then, I catch them parrying in the Courtyard, she is quite good."  
  
"Quite good? Aye, haven't seen a woman fight like that since Jane Buncy." Gibbs noted.  
  
"Who?" Will asked.  
  
"Famous woman pirate." Elizabeth supplied.  
  
The three men looked at her.  
  
"I read books, gentlemen." She turned back to the stove, and the pirates continued watching the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate and Jonathan were getting rather tired as they relentlessly battled around the courtyard. Jonathan pinned Kate against the house.  
  
"Got you," he breathed into her face. With the last bit of energy she had left, she pushed him back before kicking his sword out of his hand and turning around to pin him in the place she had been before. Jonathan smiled.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Kate." He smiled, trying to catch his breath. "I'll get you one day."  
  
She drew her sword back. "You will. Till then," she grinned and pulled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he realized the fight was over, Jack yelled out the window.  
  
"Good show, love!" he ducked his head back inside, "We'll take her!"  
  
"What?" Gibbs looked at his Captain strangely.  
  
"I think we ought to 'ave a woman like that aboard." Jack smiled at his idea.  
  
"Jack. It's bad luck to have a woman aboard. You and I both know it." Gibbs waved off the suggestion.  
  
"We 'ave Ana Maria, do we not? T'hasn't affected us terribly." Jack noted, and Gibbs had to nod.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Elizabeth, "You want to take the Colonel's maid? What makes you think she'll want to go with you?"  
  
"Mrs. Turner, Ye seem to have forgotten that I am the charming, witty, Captain Jack Sparrow. No dame can resist me."  
  
"I seem to be managing," she glared at him.  
  
Jack elbowed Will and said quietly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your wife didn't like me."  
  
"Well, she's a woman, Jack."  
  
"Women love me!"  
  
"Are we takin' the girl or not, Cap'n?" Gibbs interrupted.  
  
"The girl, aye. We'll have a talk, then. Cheerio." And Jack walked out the door towards the Colonel's Courtyard.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all, folks! Review Review Review Away!  
  
I'm not trying to get your hopes up (hehe), but I am stranded in my house on account of this blasted ice storm! I can't go anywhere! So, I think I may write another chapter or even TWO today! All depends on those reviews!!! :) Hahaha wow, is that getting annoying?  
  
Love Always!  
  
Anna 


	6. Unexpected Bloody Relative

Reviewers of Chapter Five: Anelen & artsigirl16 You all are my sunshines! :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anelen - Had a really bad day today. reading your compliments made me smile! :)  
  
Artsigirl16 - Woah, never seen so many PLEASE es... this chapter's for you! :)  
  
Happy Readings!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kate, still a bit winded from her dual with Jonathan, rested on a stone bench in the Courtyard and let the Colonel's spare sword fall beside her on the ground. She could feel the still-morning sun on the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. She heard footsteps nearby, took them to be Jonathan's, and waited for him to come up behind her and scare her, as he sometimes did. It didn't happen, and after a while, she dismissed it. Until she heard,  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
The deep voice made her jump and she whipped around to a tall man with long, dark, frizzy hair and a beard braided into two tiny braids. Beads hung from his red bandana-covered head. He looked somewhat familiar, it was his eyes, but she couldn't figure out from where she knew him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kate shielded her eyes from the sun as she tried to get a better look at the man.  
  
"Yer biggest fan, love. I saw your performance." He grinned a gold-toothed smile.  
  
"Were you spying on me?" Kate stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Somewhat. Ye caught me eye from just up there." He nodded towards the Turner house's window.  
  
"Ah, so you're friends of the Turners?"  
  
"You could say that." From the way he spoke with his hands and the way he swayed, Kate thought he must have been drinking. He studied her. "You look familiar, love. Do I know ye?"  
  
"I could have said the same about you." Kate looked at the man suspiciously. "You're a pirate aren't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Jack looked down at himself.  
  
"I saw your pirate's tattoo." She pointed to his wrist, where a P was tattooed, for 'Pirate'.  
  
Jack nodded; then frowned, "How'd ye know about the pirate's tattoo?"  
  
"My father had one." Kate hated talking about her father, and she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Aye, so yer father was a pirate." Jack assumed.  
  
"I didn't say that, actually." Kate shot back, "But, yes, he was."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Kate felt her face turn red. "Yes, 'was'. He died when I was eight and I don't want to talk about it." She turned away.  
  
"Didn't ask ye to talk about him, love. Can I just ask his name?"  
  
"If you really must know, his name was Joseph Pearl." Kate stared the man in the eye. Where did she know him from?  
  
"Old Black Eyed Joe?" Jack recognized the name, well known for coincidentally having the same name as his ship. Kate frowned.  
  
"Yes. You knew him?"  
  
"Yes, well, not personally." Jack sat on the bench where Kate had been. "But I heard stories. Famous pirate he was. Bet yer very proud. Good man."  
  
Kate nodded, she was proud.  
  
"Mind me asking about yer Mum?" Jack looked at her sincerely, and Kate felt a strange instinct to trust him, even though he was a pirate.  
  
"She died giving birth to me. I never met her. Her name was Margaret. But everyone called her --,"  
  
"Maggie," Jack and Kate spoke together, and Kate nearly jumped back. How did he know that?  
  
"How did you know that?" Kate asked, amazed.  
  
Jack suddenly got a very panicked look on his face, and began to sweat.  
  
"What's wrong?" inquired Kate. Jack was beginning to look a bit sick.  
  
"Would ye do me a favor, love? Would you wait here a minute?"  
  
"What?" she was beginning to think the man was drunker than she thought.  
  
"I'll be right back," he sprinted off again towards the Turner home, leaving a very confused Kate staring after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack burst into the Turner home, out of breath.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs crowded around Jack as he plopped down in a chair.  
  
"She's my --," he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"She's your what?" Will was anxious.  
  
"Kin." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"Your what?!" Gibbs's eyes got very round.  
  
"My kin, my family." Jack was having a hard time speaking.  
  
"Jack! What do you mean she's your family?" Elizabeth asked, trying to calm Jack down.  
  
"Her father was Joseph Pearl." Jack began.  
  
"Black Eyed Joe?" Gibbs recognized the name also, and Will and Elizabeth gave Gibbs a questioning look.  
  
"Suppose you missed reading that book, eh, Elizabeth?" smirked Gibbs.  
  
"It's Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Her mother was Maggie -- me sister was Maggie. My sister died giving birth to a baby - Her mother died giving birth to her! The pieces all fit perfectly! Not to mention, she's the spitting image of my bloody sister. It's her eyes, I tell ye." Jack put his face in his hands. "And I do recall hearing about her marrying some bloke named Joseph."  
  
"Let me guess, you didn't make it to that wedding either?" Elizabeth smirked at Jack, who disregarded that comment.  
  
"Jack, this is great news! You found family!" Will exclaimed. Jack looked at him, exhaled, and then nodded shakily.  
  
"Aye, I suppose it is." He sounded unsure.  
  
"There's only one way to find out if she's really your niece, Jack. Did you ask her what her mother's maiden name was?" Will questioned.  
  
"Will, you bloody genius! I'll be right back." Jack was ready to run out the door again, but when he opened it, there stood Kate, with her arms crossed. Jack jumped back.  
  
"I never caught your name." Kate cocked her head to one side, and Gibbs gasped as she walked into the house.  
  
"May I ask you one more question?" he ignored her question and studied her intently, "What was yer mother's name before she married yer father?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mother. Margaret, Maggie -- her maiden name!" Jack said frustrated.  
  
"Oh, wait. I know this. Give me a minute." Kate put her hand to her head as she tried to come up with the name.  
  
"What?" Jack panicked.  
  
"Well, it's not a question I've been asked since I was a child!" She thought harder, "It was some kind of animals name...a bird's name, I believe. Robin? Margaret Robin. No, that wasn't it."  
  
Kate began to name every bird she could think of, failing each time. Jack was becoming frustrated. Elizabeth spoke quietly to Will as Kate thought aloud.  
  
"She has his eyes." Elizabeth noticed.  
  
"What?" Will looked at Elizabeth, who pointed to Kate, and then to Jack.  
  
"You're right." Will observed.  
  
"Peacock, Cardinal --," Kate was becoming flustered herself.  
  
"Sparrow?" Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"That's it! Sparrow...that's it." Kate jumped and pointed at Elizabeth, "Lucky guess..."  
  
Jack got up and began to push Kate towards the open door.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kate fought back.  
  
"Could you wait out here just a moment?" He slammed the door with her outside and turned, horrified to three smiling faces.  
  
"Congratulations, Jack. It's a girl." Will smiled.  
  
"I come to Port Royal, not expecting one thing except to rekindle old time with me mates, and lo and behold! I get a bloody relative!" Jack sat down again.  
  
"Jack, ye do realize this is an even better reason to take her along. Ye have a right to take her away, you bein' her family and all."  
  
Jack took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Gibbs, yer right, mate! I shouldn't let this hold me down!" he walked to the door and opened it, obviously forgetting Kate was there, and he jumped back again.  
  
"Well?" Kate stomped her foot.  
  
"Love, this was a bit unexpected, but, um..." he looked at the group who nodded their heads, "You're mother, Maggie Sparrow, was my sister...You're my niece, love." He winced at the word "niece".  
  
Kate's jaw dropped. That's where she knew this man from - he looked just like her! Her father had always said she looked just like her mother. She stood in the doorway speechless, the entire house was quiet.  
  
"Well, it was very nice to meet you, then." Jack squinted his eyes again at Kate, who could not say anything.  
  
Katherine Pearl found her only living relative, Jack Sparrow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
All right, chapter 6 is over! ...  
  
Questions? More compliments? Threatening messages? Post them on the Review Board and I will be extremely happy!  
  
Love Always!  
  
Anna S. 3 


	7. Don't look back

Hey again! Snow-day today! Sorry I didn't get more chapters in...but thanks for reviewing guys!  
  
Reviewers for Chapter 6! artsigirl16 ping*pong5  
  
Thanks, thanks and THANKS AGAIN! You all are totally awesome!!! :)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate didn't speak much the rest of the day due to shock. The last member of her real family she had seen was her father. It was late in the evening, and Kate sat on her bed in the maid's quarters of Colonel Eastman's mansion. Her fellow maid, Beverly, slept in a bed across the room. The two had never spoken much; Kate did not consider her a friend. Come to think of it, she didn't consider anyone her friend, safe for Jonathan. She was in her nightgown with her robe overtop of it. Jonathan had presented the set to her as a birthday present the previous year without the Colonel's knowledge. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Kate asked cautiously, fearing it was the Colonel, but a kind voice answered back.  
  
"Kate? It's me." It was indeed Jonathan, and Kate smiled as she went to unlock the door. He was still in his clothes from the day, his dark hair a bit ruffled.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kate batted her eyes, and Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Nah, I couldn't sleep." Said Jonathan, he came in and sat down on her bed, Kate shut the door behind him and sat too.  
  
"You've been quiet." Jonathan pointed out. She looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's been quite an eventful day." Kate broke eye contact with him again.  
  
"Well, out with it. We've got the time." Jonathan urged.  
  
"I found--my uncle, Jonathan." It was strange saying it; she had never known any other uncles before.  
  
"Your uncle? You don't mean that pirate..."  
  
"He's my mother's brother. I know because his last name is the same as my mother's maiden name. And his eyes...they look so much like mine. You should see them, Jonathan. It's really remarkable."  
  
"Aye, if he looks like you he must be an attractive man." Jonathan said with a wink. Kate smiled.  
  
A sudden sound made Kate jump. It came from the window...someone was throwing rocks. She gave Jonathan a questioning look, only to realize that he looked just as puzzled as she did. She then traveled the window, opened it, and stared downwards. It was Jack.  
  
"It's him!" Kate turned back  
  
"It's who?" Jonathan studied her intently.  
  
"My Uncle! Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Jack Sparrow is your uncle?" his eyes got very round, "I've been reading about the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow since I was a lad. He's your uncle?" he stressed "uncle" disbelievingly.  
  
Kate ignored him and frowned down at Jack.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kate whispered quite loudly.  
  
"Here to take you away, love. If you would like to go...Yer last chance, lass!" Jack swayed around a bit; Kate feared he would fall.  
  
"My last chance for what?"  
  
"To leave this place...for good. Ye can't be unnaturally happy bein' a maid." Jack spoke too loudly, and Kate shushed him.  
  
"Meet me out back." She closed the window and turned to Jonathan, who was looking quite sad.  
  
"You're leaving me, Kate?" His gaze met hers.  
  
"Come with me, Jonathan." Kate ran over to him and held his hands tightly. "I want you with me."  
  
"Why not stay here? I can persuade my father to raise your salary...please, Kate."  
  
"It's not about the money, Jonathan." Kate paused and her eyes studied his deeply. "I want to be free. I want that feeling of invincibility...like I own the world. I haven't had it for so long." Her voice trailed off, and Jonathan sighed.  
  
"I don't want to keep you caged, then." He choked. "Go."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Kate, I can't leave my father. He's growing old...he can't take care of himself forever. I must take his place at Colonel when he retires."  
  
She hated to hear him say that. She knew as well as anyone that the last thing Jonathan wanted was to replace his father. Kate thought she saw a hint of a tear rimming Jonathan's eye.  
  
"We're going opposite ways now, Jonathan. You're against pirates. And me, well..."  
  
Jonathan's head jerked up, and his eyes silently pleaded her not to say the words.  
  
"I'll be a pirate."  
  
Another rock was heard at the window; Jack was getting impatient. Quickly, without another word to Jonathan, she packed only what she felt she needed in a small bag. She brought two spare maid under-dresses and of course, her ring. Kate stopped and looked at Jonathan before she left the room. He walked to her and looked her deeply in her eyes.  
  
"Well, things never turn out how they're expected to." She breathed in a hushed manner, smiling slightly. More rocks were thrown at the window. She knew she had to go now.  
  
"I'll miss you, Kate." His blue eyes were glued to hers. This was it.  
  
Kate leaned in and kissed Jonathan's cheek, before turning and swiftly moving down the steps, bag in hand.  
  
She didn't look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it guys! What did you think? Huh? New chapter very soon! The ideas are just flooding to me! Wow! :)  
  
Love Always! Anna  
  
P.S. REVIEW! P.P.S. Oh yes, don't forget to review! P.P.P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! P.P.P.P.S. Alright, I'm done, sorry...but REVIEW! 


	8. An Eventful Day

I read over my last chapter and noticed that it was a bit rushed...so apologies if anyone thought that too...  
  
Once again, I can't say thank you enough for the reviews! Too Great! :)  
  
artsigirl16 and HappyBunny1 ~ Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
artsigirl16 - I was about to head up to bed, but I noticed your review and decided that I mustn't keep you waiting! :) So here you are, darlin! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kate's mind was on one thing as she made her way out of the mansion: Jonathan. She couldn't look back at him, because she knew if she did then her heart would persuade her to stay. But, Jack was her uncle...and she couldn't say that she and Jonathan were ever going to get married or fall in love. In her heart, she knew she loved him. She always had, but sometimes, she knew, one can't always follow his heart.  
  
The mansion was quiet; all were abed. Kate opened the back door slowly, fearing it would creak. She lifted her gaze to see a very impatient Jack stomping his foot and looking at her.  
  
"What took so bloody long?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sorry...are you mad?" she closed the door behind her.  
  
He sighed, "No, Love...let's get going, then. Hope me ship hasn't left me." Jack grunted.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kate and Jack walked swiftly under the moonlight; Kate looked back at the Colonel's mansion once more. It was very likely that she would never see it again.  
  
"Yer a pirate now, missy. Got to be prepared to go anywhere, anytime. Me guess is that our first stop will be Tortuga, ye know. To fill up on rum and such." Jack smiled with a wink and Kate frowned, though Jack couldn't see in the dark.  
  
"Tortuga?" Kate wasn't sure she liked the idea. She had heard all sorts of stories about Tortuga from Jonathan. It was the pirate "hang-out" where the wenches gathered and the rum flowed. An ideal place for a pirate, if you were a man.  
  
Suddenly, Jack stopped, "Ye sure you want to be doin this, mate?" she could see those familiar eyes again in the moonlight. "My guess is that ye haven't had yer sea legs in a while...could be difficult amongst pirates."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," Kate wasn't sure what to call Jack, so she settled with a simple 'Mr.' , "I grew up with pirates. I'll be okay."  
  
"Alrighty, then."  
  
They continued to walk quickly towards the docks, where Kate caught her first glimpse of the entire ship, The Black Pearl. It looked strangely unwelcoming...the black sails were torn, and the sail posts looked as if they had been long past due for a paint job. Gibbs was waiting for Jack by the docks.  
  
"Ye remember me niece, don't ye, Gibbs? Miss Kate." Jack smiled at Kate proudly, and Kate couldn't help feeling a warm feeling inside her.  
  
Jack and Gibbs led Kate onto the small boat that would take them out to the Black Pearl, but they froze when they heard a voice from behind them.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" said the voice. It was William Turner. Kate recognized him--he was the local blacksmith. Beside him was his wife, Elizabeth, whom Kate also recognized as the Governor's daughter.  
  
"What? William? What do you want, mate?" Jack staggered past Kate and Gibbs, who were left standing in the small boat. He approached Will.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, well, for some odd reason, I get the sensation that I'm not very, well -- welcome -- here."  
  
"Nonsense!" Will glanced at Elizabeth who shrugged, as if to say 'He's NOT welcome here.'  
  
"All right, maybe you aren't. But, why are you leaving?" he glanced at Kate, "Did you kidnap her?" he demanded with a finger.  
  
"Course not, mate. Wouldn't kidnap me own niece." He turned to wink at Kate, and then swung back around.  
  
"Let me come with you, Jack." Said Will, after a pause. Elizabeth jumped in.  
  
"What? Will! I thought we agreed we'd had enough piracy for a lifetime!" she gripped Will's shoulder.  
  
"No, dear, you decided that we had had enough piracy for a lifetime. I'm half-pirate, you know. I can't keep my sea legs on land forever." Will said in the nicest way he could to Elizabeth.  
  
Jack thought for a moment; then nodded.  
  
"Aye, William, I'll take ye. Ye best make yer decision now, because we don't plan on coming back here for a time."  
  
Kate watched as Will quietly pleaded Elizabeth to allow him to accompany Jack. After much negotiating, they turned back to Jack.  
  
"I'm coming too," Elizabeth said boldly. Jack groaned.  
  
"Why don't we just throw in the whole bloody navy while we're at it?!"  
  
"Is that a yes?" Elizabeth inquired. Will pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"Aye, Welcome aboard, then."  
  
Will helped Elizabeth into the small boat. She sat down beside Kate and politely introduced herself. After Will had climbed in, Jack untied the boat from the dock and jumped in the boat himself. The boat moved slowly due to the weight of the five people in it, but soon they were on their way to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Jack, you're splashing me with that oar." Complained Elizabeth. Jack frowned.  
  
"Would ye like me to turn me boat around, Mrs. Turner?" Jack asked rather rudely.  
  
Elizabeth pouted silently as Will shot her an apologetic glance. He then turned to Kate.  
  
"So, you're Jack's niece, eh?" he asked, studying her.  
  
"That's what it looks like." Kate nodded shyly.  
  
"Lucky you." Grunted Elizabeth, gazing back at Port Royal. She was angry because she hadn't been allowed time to return to the Turner house to collect her belongings.  
  
"Is she going to be nagging at me the entire trip, mate?" Jack frowned at Elizabeth, and then looked at Will.  
  
"Probably."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four finally reached Jack's ship, and the crew hoisted them aboard. Will and Elizabeth already knew Jack's crew, but Kate was the newcomer. Jack put an arm around Kate when his crew shot her questioning glances.  
  
"Who's the girl, Jack?" asked Anamaria, who had been the only woman of the crew until Elizabeth and Kate had suddenly joined it.  
  
"Captain, Anamaria, Captain Jack." Corrected Jack. "And this -- is my niece."  
  
The crew frowned, confused. Not long ago, Jack had been a simple pirate. Now, he was a simple pirate/uncle.  
  
Kate smiled and waved a hello. The crew instantly warmed up to her, except for Anamaria. Kate was suddenly bombarded with slaps on the back and shouts from all but Anamaria, who stood back and looked at Kate as if she were a bug.  
  
"Where we headed, Cap'n?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack smiled again and winked at Kate. Gibbs began to yell orders and soon the Black Pearl was sailing away into the night sky.  
  
Kate's eyes drifted to the Colonel's mansion, where the light from her room was still alit. Her eyes stared at it, and suddenly she felt tears stinging her eyes. She had lived there since her father died...it had become her home. And now she was leaving...probably forever. She was leaving her old life behind, and it had all happened so quickly. All in one day, she had met her uncle and left Jonathan. It was bit overwhelming, but she took a deep breath and fell asleep on the deck of the Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty, mate! Long chapter, I'm very proud! Please review!  
  
Love Always!  
  
Anna 


	9. Secrets

The first thing Kate noticed when she woke up the next morning was that she was moving. She panicked, wondering where she was, then she remembered.  
  
She remembered that the second most overwhelming day of her life, apart from the day her father was killed, had not in fact, been a dream. Kate was moving because she was on her Uncle's ship. She was a pirate now, however she could not bring herself to say it out loud.  
  
To Kate, being known as a "pirate" was a true privilege, although to most it was considered the lowest form of society. Her greatest role model, by far, was her father.  
  
The next thing Kate noticed when she woke up on the Black Pearl was that she was not waking up in the same place she had gone to sleep. She sat up abruptly and looked around the cabin she was in. The walls were wooden with a rusted gold lining the panels.  
  
Kate looked below her to see her uncle, Jack Sparrow, snoring on the wooden floor. He was tangled in a single sheet, an empty bottle of rum in his left hand. A smile pulled at Kate's lips. He wasn't so tough when he was asleep; in fact, he reminded her of a baby.  
  
Kate was still wearing her maid garments, which consisted of a red dress and a white apron. She reached behind her, untied the apron, and removed it, leaving her in the red dress. The dress flowed down to her feet, and the neck came down in a V. Kate walked over to Jack's mirror by the door, and looked at herself. For someone traveling, she didn't look half bad. Her long, brownish-blonde, naturally wavy hair hung down in loose curls near her mid-back. Her brown eyes stared back at her. Her eyes drifted down to her fingers, and she moved her hand slightly so the ring reflected the light coming in from Jack's tiny window and shone brightly. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound coming from Jack's position on the floor. He sat up and swayed a bit, rubbing his head.  
  
"Bloody hell, how'd I get down here?" he mumbled. His confused gaze fell upon Kate, and then he smiled a bit.  
  
"Good morning." Kate smiled, still standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"What time is it?" Jack yawned. He staggered past Kate and opened the door to the deck. He peered outside for a moment, then ducked his head back inside.  
  
"About nine, by the position of the sun. Is anyone else up?" Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes looked into hers. Kate shrugged, and followed Jack outside.  
  
It was a beautiful morning, not a cloud in the sky. Gibbs was already at the helm, shouting orders to the many crewmembers that scurried around the deck. When Gibbs saw Jack, he smiled.  
  
"Mornin, Cap'n. Ocean's flat calm today." Jack moved over to the where Gibbs was and took over the wheel.  
  
Kate looked towards the front of the ship, where she saw Will and Elizabeth sharing a moment, staring at the sea. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She had never been IN love before; it was something she'd fantasized about her whole life.  
  
"Good morning, Princess Pearl."  
  
Kate whipped around to face Anamaria. She had her dark arms crossed and gave Kate a smug look.  
  
"Oh, hello." Kate said innocently.  
  
Anamaria stepped up to Kate and stuck her nose in her face.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doin', missy. I may be a pirate, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kate took a step back.  
  
"You may think that because you're Jack's little niecey, that gives ye the right to storm in here and steal his heart away. Let me tell ye somethin', Miss Kate. Before ye or Queen Elizabeth came along, I was the only woman on this ship...it was me. I was the Lady Anamaria, and ye know what? I liked it. So, don't be stealin' me thunder, Miss Kate." She turned on her heel and stomped away, leaving a speechless Kate staring after her.  
  
"Wench," muttered Kate. She turned around and leaned against the side of the ship, letting the wind play with her hair. Jack came up from behind and leaned beside her, Gibbs had taken the wheel.  
  
"Don't let Anamaria scare ye, love." He gave her what looked like an apologetic look.  
  
"She doesn't scare me. I'm tougher than you think, Captain Sparrow." She grinned.  
  
"Ye have me eyes, has anyone told ye that?" Jack said after a pause.  
  
"No one had to tell me." Kate stared at the ocean again, then her gaze automatically traveled to her ring. Jack noticed it.  
  
"Bloody hell." He whispered, "Where did ye get that?"  
  
She frowned at his reaction, "My father gave it to me...it was my mother's."  
  
Jack's eyes were glued to her ring. "Never lose it, Kate."  
  
"Why's it so important? You're acting like my father."  
  
"Never lose it."  
  
He backed away and went to the helm, Kate's eyes followed him.  
  
She knew it; it was bluntly obvious: There was a secret to her ring. Something Kate didn't know...something her father or her uncle didn't tell her. Maybe it held the secret to the murder of her father.  
  
The only thing she did know is that it couldn't stay a secret forever... 


	10. Tortuga

Thanks for the review!  
  
artsigirl16, you're my hero!!! :)  
  
Sorry about the wait, I've been a bit under the weather :( but it's all fine and dandy now, so no worries!  
  
Ah, I have so many ideas for this story its crazy! Crazy I tell you! Mwahahahaha!  
  
*** Poll ***  
  
Should this fic be a Jack/Anamaria fic **OR** a Jack/Other character fic! Or should Jack just stay single?  
  
^ Opinions would be greatly appreciated! :)  
  
Disclaimer - I believe I've forgotten to do this the past few chapters, so once again, apologies!  
  
I STILL, sadly, do NOT own Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp. I do, however own Jonathan and Kate...by the way, this is MY story and if I say Jonathan is incredibly sexy, then he's incredibly sexy!  
  
He's the little piece of the world that's MINE! :) Hahaha wow, I'm a case, eh?  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Keira Knightley either...though I wish I owned her abs! Wow, how does she do it?  
  
Oh well, enough chitchat...chapter 10 is here! Yay! READ then REVIEW! Or you can review, then read...or you could review WHILE you read...WOW I need to shut UP! BYE BYE!  
  
Chapter 10 - WOW I'm on a roll!!!! :)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kate spent the rest of the day trying to figure out her ring secret and Anamaria. Anamaria was jealous, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Kate felt she needed to befriend Anamaria, but she didn't see it happening any time soon.  
  
As for her ring, she studied it long and hard, trying to figure out its secret. She caught Jack and Gibbs looking at her and whispering more than once that afternoon.  
  
"Land, ho!" yelled a member of Jack's crew. She looked over at the helm where she saw Jack smiling, and she knew where they were. Tortuga.  
  
Gibbs began yelling orders, once again. Will and Elizabeth walked over to Kate's side of the ship to view the island.  
  
"Will, are you sure I'm going to like this place?" asked an unsure Elizabeth.  
  
"No, I know you won't like it." Will said with a grin, "But don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He winked at Kate, then added, "Not sure you'll like it either, Kate. It's a man's town."  
  
Kate put on a tough act and gave Will a toothy smile.  
  
"You're forgetting, Mr. Turner, that I am my father's daughter."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Pearl docked, and the eager crew piled off the ship. Kate took Elizabeth's lead and stayed cautiously in the middle of the crew. However, Jack found her and took her by the arm.  
  
"Time to get a taste of what you've been missin' out on, love."  
  
Kate was shocked at the behavior of some of the people she was witnessing. Men were lying drunk in the street, wenches were everywhere, guns were being fired, and the rum was flowing. It was indeed a pirate's town.  
  
Jack led her into a small bar and took her to the counter.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." The man at the counter gave a toothless smile. "What'll it be, chum?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Corrected Jack. "Two rums, Mr. Hall, if you please." Jack held up two fingers and winked at Kate. Mr. Hall, or so Jack called him, proceeded to fetch two large mugs from the cupboard and over- fill them with rum. He set the overflowing mugs on the counter in front of Kate and Jack. Jack reached into his pocket and paid the man a shilling. He then looked at Kate.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, love. I've never sailed with a man who didn't enjoy a nice bottle of rum."  
  
Kate looked at him deceitfully, "That's why I'm proud to be female."  
  
"Drink the bloody rum. You'll like it, trust me. It's the nectar of the Caribbean, savvy?" Jack added with a cock of his head. He turned to his own mug and took a long gulp, then hiccupped and grinned at Kate, who returned the look with disgust. He nodded towards her drink. When she shook her head again, he rolled his eyes and nodded fiercely.  
  
"It's just rum, Kate!"  
  
Kate sighed and lifted her heavy wooden mug. She smelled it, wrinkled her nose, and glanced at her uncle, who was looking at her, eyebrows raised. He didn't think she could do it; she'd prove him wrong. Without another hesitation, Kate took a large swig of the rum and swallowed, before having a coughing fit. She felt her eyes water and her chest began to burn. She looked at Jack, who was grinning.  
  
"You aren't trying to poison me, are you?" she sputtered.  
  
"Ah, it goes down rough at first, I'll admit. It'll go smoother the second sip. I've learned to love it." Said Jack as he took another drink.  
  
"Easy for you to say," frowned Kate. "You've probably been drinking this stuff since you were ten years old."  
  
Jack thought for a moment, "Eleven, actually." He smiled at her again. Kate didn't reveal it, but she enjoyed the time of bonding with her uncle. Jack raised his mug and began to propose a toast.  
  
"Here's to adventure, the Pearl...and rum." Jack toasted with a grin. Kate raised her mug and clamped it with his. They each took another sip and Kate found that Jack had been right; the second sip wasn't as bad.  
  
Suddenly, Kate noticed two frightening-looking pirates staring at her; or rather, staring at her ring. She self-consciously made a fist with her hand to hide it.  
  
"Jack." She whispered. "Those men were staring at my ring."  
  
Captain Jack's face turned serious. He whirled around to find Anamaria next to him. Kate heard him whisper something about a chain; then Anamaria pouted and handed something over to him. Jack turned back to Kate and presented a long, thin silver chain.  
  
"Put yer ring on the chain. And around yer neck." Jack instructed. Kate did as she was told, but faced the back of the bar so the men did not see her do so. She hid the ring in the front part of her dress, so only the chain showed.  
  
"Will you tell me about the ring now?" Kate asked when Jack's grave face turned cheerful again. Jack shook his head, no.  
  
"Not wise to talk here. We'll talk later back on the ship. Savvy?"  
  
Kate nodded. She looked up and noticed Anamaria staring threateningly at her. Suddenly, Kate felt like she needed air. She told Jack that she was going to the ladies' room, and then walked outside into the night.  
  
The same chaos as before was taking place; it took Kate a while to find the bathroom, for every man she asked was drunk. When she found it, she went inside to find at least a dozen wenches fluffing their hair in the dull mirror.  
  
"And who might ye be, lass?" said a pale blonde girl with rather large breasts. She wore a tight teal dress that accented her cleavage.  
  
"I'm -- Kate." Kate curtsied a bit, immediately feeling stupid. People in Tortuga didn't curtsy.  
  
"You're not a pirate, are ye?" said another darker skinned woman who wore the same type of clothing as the other woman.  
  
"No, I'm sailing with my uncle." Kate still couldn't get used to the word, "Uncle."  
  
"And who might yer uncle be, missy?" said the blonde woman, growing closer. Kate all of a sudden felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Jack -- Jack Sparrow." Kate stuttered. She felt like these women were closing in on her. However, all of them gasped when she said her uncle's name. The blonde woman suddenly became very angry.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, eh? Captain Jack? Do me a favor, Kate. Send him this for me." The blonde stepped up to Kate and slapped her hard across the face. "Tell him that's from Giselle."  
  
Kate's mind was made up: she didn't like Tortuga. Will had been right. She ran outside of the small ladies room and into the night air. For a woman, Giselle hit surprisingly hard, and Kate's cheek stung as tears formed in her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, then decided that she must go back to Jack. Kate began walking, but suddenly felt a large sticky hand on her mouth, followed by a cold steel feeling on her neck. Kate's heart began to beat extraordinarily fast.  
  
"Quiet, lass. Don't put up a fight, and we won't hurt ye." Said a deep, scratchy voice coming from behind her. Kate struggled to no avail.  
  
"Keep her quiet, Pintel." Said another panicked voice, also a man. Kate tried to scream, for she remembered what her father had told her about ever being kidnapped -- make a ruckus while you were around people, because once you were alone with the enemies, you were essentially done for.  
  
"Shut her up!" said the same panicked voice. Suddenly she felt something heavy hit her head...then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dun Dun Dun dun DUN!! Ah, cliffhangers, don't we all love 'em?  
  
Review, review, REVIEW!  
  
P.S. Erm...sorry about all that gibberish at the beginning, had a bit too much caffeine for lunch today! Happy Readings!  
  
Love Always!  
  
Anna! 


	11. Not Wise to Lie

*Disclaimer* Still don't own anybody, anything. Pintel and Ragetti are not my pirates...they were the two in the first one.  
  
Tortuga Wench, HappyBunny1, artsigirl16 - Muchos gracias for the reviews! :)  
  
Read away! :) Have a nice day!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack had gone through at least three mugs full of rum before he noticed that Kate hadn't come back. He looked around, wondering if she had found the restrooms all right. Jack saw a drunk Gibbs laughing heartily as he mingled with two wenches. Jack swayed up to him, a bit dizzy.  
  
"Gibbs. Kate's gone missing."  
  
"Whaddya mean, Cap'n?" Hiccupped Gibbs.  
  
"She went outside for a moment and didn't return, Gibbs! I'm goin' lookin' for her." Jack turned and Gibbs reluctantly followed, bidding farewell to his strumpets.  
  
The two men had staggered around Tortuga until they spotted the loos.  
  
"Go in, Gibbs."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I'm yer Captain and you obey me!" Jack urged.  
  
Gibbs grunted and pushed open the door to the women's loos. Jack laughed as he heard the screams of many women inside. Giselle was standing close by and she walked up to Jack and shoved him.  
  
"Giselle, darling." Said Jack, "Do I deserve a violent greeting every time?"  
  
Giselle smirked, "Yes." Then she looked away again, "I met yer niece, Sparrow."  
  
Jack took Giselle by the shoulders, "Where is she, Giselle? Where? When did ye see her?"  
  
"Jack, Jack! Calm down!" Giselle suddenly became concerned, "I saw her near an hour ago..."  
  
Giselle's friend, Scarlet walked up to Jack and he winced, waiting for a smack on the face, but Scarlet smiled smugly.  
  
"What's the matter, Gissy?" Scarlet asked as she stared at Jack.  
  
"I met a girl in the loo...said she was Jack's niece. She's gone missin'."  
  
"Well done, Jack." Scarlet smirked, "Ye finally find a family member and ye lose 'em."  
  
It took all of Jack's energy not to reach out and smack Scarlet across the face. He gritted his teeth, his cheeks burning.  
  
"If ye lasses would help me..." he began, "She's tall, thin, hair kind of brown-ish."  
  
"Was she wearing a red dress?" gasped Giselle.  
  
"What? Bloody hell, I don't know...I suppose?" Jack mumbled as he thought. Then he remembered her putting her ring on a chain into her dress...her red dress.  
  
"Yes. It was red. Have ye seen her, Scarlet?"  
  
"Some men carried her onto her ship about a half hour ago. She was passed out. I thought it was too much rum, but I 'spose they could have knocked her out..." her voice trailed off and she looked at a horrified Jack.  
  
"Damn." Jack turned away and yelled to Gibbs, who was still annoying the ladies.  
  
"GIBBS! Ready the crew...They've kidnapped me niece!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Kate awoke, she was in a dark brig that seemed strangely familiar. She was alone, though she heard voices coming from the deck above. Her head was still spinning from the blow she had taken to it, and a rag had been tied around her mouth. She tried moving, but then realized that her hands and feet had been tied together also.  
  
The floor of the brig was wet wood, and smelled of mildew. It was driving Kate crazy trying to figure out from where she knew this ship. She was almost positive that she had been there before.  
  
Kate heard two voices close by, then heavy boots treading heavily on the stairs before her. The first man approached her. He was a short fat man with greasy hair growing above his ears and around his face, curling by his shoulders. The whites of his black eyes were yellow. Beside this man was another taller thinner man, with short dirty blonde hair and a wooden eye that looked about the small room while the other eye stayed in place. Kate shuddered.  
  
"Pintel!" gasped the thinner man, "She's awake!"  
  
"'Ello, Poppet." Said Pintel. "So glad you decided to join us." He grinned an evil grin, and then looked at the man standing next to him.  
  
"Ragetti, inform the Captain that our princess has awaken." He looked back at her and grinned an evil grin. Ragetti ran up the stairs.  
  
Kate tried to ask him a question, but the rag tied around her mouth made it difficult.  
  
"Ah, poppet. Don't strain. Bet yer wonderin' where ye are?" Pintel raised an eyebrow and Kate nodded.  
  
"Yer aboard the Abyss, the greatest ship in the Caribbean." Pintel growled with a hint of pride in his deep voice.  
  
Kate silently gasped. The Abyss was her father's ship.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Pearl had been sailing for near an hour with an infuriated Captain. It was near two in the morning, and Jack was trying desperately to figure out who would want his niece. Then a thought occurred to him and cursed to himself for not thinking it before. Kate's ring.  
  
Jack and Gibbs knew the story to the ring; but he doubted anyone else in the crew did.  
  
"Gibbs!" Jack called.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n? Where we headed?"  
  
"Isle de Meurta. The Abyss is takin' her there."  
  
"How do ye know, Captain."  
  
"She has the ring of the Abyss on her neck. Hope we find it before Captain Marona does."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The only sounds Kate could hear now were the sound of dripping water and the sound of her own breath.  
  
A moment later, Pintel and Ragetti appeared again and opened her cell.  
  
"Time to go meet the Captain, poppet."  
  
The grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up on deck. It was still night, and it was quite windy. The ship swayed to and fro. Kate looked around and tears flooded to her eyes. She had spend eight years of her life on this ship. She loved everything about it.  
  
A tall man with tanned skin and long frizzy gray hair appeared in front of her. He carried a pistol on his right side and a sword on the other. The man wore a black hat and he had black eyes that gazed into Kate's. Kate stood speechless. The man looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Welcome aboard, miss." Said the man. His voice was hoarse and scratchy. "I'm Captain Marona"  
  
Pintel untied the rag from Kate's mouth and she gasped for fresh air.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kate asked with fright. Captain Marona ignored her question and his evil eyes studied hers.  
  
"What was a pretty thing like you doin' in a mindless pit like Tortuga?" Captain Marona laughed.  
  
"I was with my uncle."  
  
"And yer uncle's name is what, lass?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow." She regretted saying it immediately, thinking she'd been a fool to give too much information.  
  
The crew behind her gasped, and Captain Marona's mouth opened slightly. Kate heard whispers from behind her.  
  
"Yer name, love?" Captain Marona asked.  
  
"Kate Pearl." Kate supplied, with more whispers from behind her.  
  
The Captain chuckled evilly. "Would ye accompany me into the Captain's quarters, miss?"  
  
Without her consent, Captain Marona took Kate by the shoulders and began to push her towards a door that led inside.  
  
Once they were through the door, Kate wasn't surprised that the quarters looked exactly as they did ten years before. The captain pushed Kate down into a wooden chair by a long table and looked her in the eyes.  
  
In the dull light, Kate could make out Captain Marona's features better. He had a long scar that stretched from the top of his right cheek to his lip, and he had a thin stringy beard.  
  
"Alright, missy. Where is it?" said the Captain.  
  
"Where's what?!" asked a frightened Kate.  
  
"You're ring, love. Hand over yer ring."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate lied.  
  
"Don't be lyin, missy. Liars don't deserve life."  
  
Kate didn't want to die, so she decided to stretch the truth a bit.  
  
"Oh! THAT ring." She nodded. "I don't have it with me." Another lie, but Captain Marona bought this one.  
  
"Who has it?" said an infuriated Captain Marona. He grabbed the handles of her chair and shook her. "Where's the bloody ring? My crew saw ye wearing it in Tortuga. Where is it, child?"  
  
"I gave it to my Uncle Jack...for safety." She immediately felt a feeling of dread in her stomach. They would kill Jack if they found him -- with or without the ring.  
  
Captain Marona furrowed his brow and yelled in rage, but then turned to her and in a much calmer tone, he looked her in the eyes and spoke.  
  
"And you're going to lead us to him, aren't ye lass?"  
  
His eyes bore into hers; there was something about them, something so mesmerizing that Kate felt herself surrender and become mesmerized.  
  
"Aren't ye, lass?" he said again, grinning.  
  
This was a trick; his eyes could make anybody tell anything to anybody...anytime. She felt her eyelids start to get heavy, and she spoke heavily.  
  
"Yes, Captain Marona. I will help you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stupid Captain! I don't like him and I created him! Hehe...Thanks to everyone for the reviews!  
  
More Reviews! More, More MOREEE!  
  
I swear I need to stop that. But, reviews WILL make the next chapter come faster. GUARANTEED!! Hahaha I would make a lovely salesperson, eh?  
  
Love Always!  
  
-AS 


	12. Captain Solomon Sparrow

Hello there! Welcome back! Yes, I realize that I have left some very important characters out -- mostly Will and Elizabeth, but I assure you they will appear either late in this chapter or in the next!  
  
It's all so SUSPENSEFUL, isn't it?  
  
Happy Readings! (And Happy Reviews!)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I can assume by yer face that ye haven't heard the story on yer ring?" Captain Marona's gaze had left hers, and Kate was no longer in a trance.  
  
"My father gave it to me. There was no story to it."  
  
Marona laughed darkly, "Aye, missy. Everything has a story behind it." He  
began,  
  
"Long before any of us, when the Caribbean islands had just appeared from  
the shallows, arose the first Pirate ever to sail the Caribbean, Captain  
Solomon Sparrow.  
  
"Sparrow? Was he also my relative?" Kate interrupted. Captain Marona  
looked at her menacingly.  
  
"Not wise to be interrupting me, Miss." He growled. Kate nodded an  
apology, and Marona continued.  
  
"Captain Solomon seduced a young Englishwoman, Isabel Maroon, and the two  
fell deeply, deeply in love. Consumed by his feelings for her, Solomon  
vowed to give his young bride anything she pleased. To protect her from  
her evil stepmother, who was plotting to kill her, Isabel wished for a  
piece of jewelry that would make her immortal as long as she wore it.  
Solomon sold his soul to make her happy, but soon thereafter, Isabel's  
stepmother set fire to her palace, and the ring slipped from her finger.  
Isabel breathed her last breath there. But, Bartholomew Sparrow, the  
doomed couple's only child, found the ring in the rubble. From that day  
on, the ring had but one weakness...fire. And to this day, the person who  
wears that ring shall be invincibly immortal until the ring comes out of  
his grasp."  
  
"So," Kate began slowly, cautious not to interrupt, "All the time I had  
the ring with me, I was unable to be killed."  
  
"Aye, missy. But ye have no use for it. So as soon as we find it, it will  
be mine."  
  
Kate suddenly felt extremely angry. She had promised her father before  
he passed away that she would never lose the ring and she would always  
take care of it. He knew about the curse, but didn't bother to tell her.  
She figured he assumed that the need for Kate's ring would not increase,  
and she would be safe.  
  
"Yer ring is valued by ever pirate in the Caribbean, lass, more  
valuable than any ship, and island, any gold."  
  
"You said its weakness was fire. Can it lose its power if it comes in  
contact with it?"  
  
"It can, in the case that the ring touches fire, the powers will  
vanish."  
  
Kate's anger came out. "I won't lead you to the ring. You'll only use  
it for evil." She said bravely.  
  
Captain Marona moved close to Kate's face again and stared her in the  
eyes.  
  
"Ye said ye would help me, love. Ye will help me."  
  
Kate felt herself lose control again, and she found her fingers  
drifting towards the chain on her neck. She couldn't stop it; she  
couldn't control it. This man had power over her, and she found herself  
revealing her beloved ring to him. When he saw it, Captain Marona grew  
wild with rage.  
  
"Ye lied to me! Ye -- ye LIED to me! Lass, if there's one thing that  
will push me off my edge, it's lyin.'" He opened the door that led to the  
deck. Some of his crew were busy at work.  
  
"The lass lied, gents. Throw her in the brig and stop at the first  
deserted island before Isla de Meurta. We're gonna show little miss Jack  
Sparrow's niece what happens to little girls that lie."  
  
Marona snatched the ring from her neck and ordered his men to begin  
dragging her to the brig.  
  
"Wait!" Kate yelled and Marona turned to her violently, "How do you  
know the ring is still in power if you don't know where it's been?" Kate  
asked.  
  
Marona chuckled evilly, "Well, we'll see, lass. Tell ye what." Marona  
walked over to Kate and placed the ring on her left ring finger. He then  
withdrew a small sword from his belt, walked over to her, and pierced her  
shoulder with the blade. It went in deep, and Kate yelled in pain as her  
shoulder throbbed and she felt blood trickle down her arm. She screamed  
again, but Marona only laughed.  
  
"If the ring's power is gone, ye will be dead in a few hours."  
  
Kate felt her eyes sting with tears. Never before had she been in so  
much pain. She tried to keep her head lifted, but it was no use. She  
caught a glimpse of Marona's dark evil eyes before she passed out and  
everything went black...again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Cap'n? Ye have been quiet. Why so down?" Anamaria joined Jack at the helm, concerned.  
  
"I don't know, love. Any other dame I've gone out and tried to save has just been another lass. But, Kate...Kate's me family, Ana. Hate her as you may, she's my family."  
  
Anamaria nodded, then felt a pang of guilt in her side for hating Kate. She knew Kate didn't do anything to deserve such bitterness, but Anamaria was still extremely jealous. It was just her personality.  
  
Anamaria stood behind Jack, and suddenly found her head resting on Jack's shoulder. She could sense Jack was uncomfortable for the first moment, but then relaxed.  
  
"Yer not a god, Jack. Sometimes even brave captains need help. If ye need it, ask for it."  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "Ye scared the girl, ye know that?" said Jack with a smile.  
  
Anamaria lifted her head off Jack's shoulder and moved around the wheel so that she was in front of him.  
  
"Well, I couldn't let yer niece ruin yer family name. Had to toughen her up a bit." Anamaria returned Jack's smile.  
  
All of a sudden, Jack's eyes were more beautiful to Anamaria than they had ever been before. She was lost in them, and he in hers. They leaned closer; she could tell he was going to kiss her...  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Gibbs!" Jack leapt away from the wheel, and Anamaria turned also, slightly embarrassed, to Gibbs and Will.  
  
"Sorry, Cap'n. Hope I wasn't interrupting...anything." Gibbs stared at the pair, and then shook his head, snapping out of it.  
  
Will gave Jack a half-smile, Jack returned the glance shortly, and then looked at the ground.  
  
"Think ye might want to take a look at this, sir." Gibbs motioned with his head; Jack was obligated to follow.  
  
"Take the wheel," he murmured softly as he passed Anamaria. She sighed; their moment was lost.  
  
~~~  
  
"Who in God's name are you?" Jack asked in a surprised tone.  
  
Gibbs and Will had led Jack to the gunnery of the ship, where there were many large crates full of canon balls and gunpowder. One such crate was seemingly empty from the outside, but Gibbs motioned for Jack to look inside.  
  
In the small crate was a boy; he didn't look to be older than twenty. He didn't look like a pirate, nor a Navy Officer. He didn't fit with the scenery, and Jack was confused. The boy stood up and climbed out of the crate.  
  
"Hello," said the boy timidly, "I'm -- Jonathan." He held out his hand for the men to shake, but both ignored it.  
  
"Erm, nice to meet you, Jonathan. Now would ye mind tellin' me what the hell a nice little English boy such as yourself is doing aboard a dangerous pirate ship?" Jack swayed and examined Jonathan.  
  
"I'm -- a friend of Kate's. We sort of grew up together. She was a maid in my father's house. When she left with her uncle, you," He nodded towards Jack, "I commandeered my own smaller ship and followed you to Tortuga. I left my boat there and snuck onto your ship while you were out." Jonathan looked at his feet.  
  
Gibbs, Jack, and Will exchanged glances.  
  
"Ye commandeered a ship, lad?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's impressive." Noted Will.  
  
Jack shrugged, "He passed my test. Welcome aboard, boy!" he put his arm around Jonathan's shoulders and began to lead him to the stairs.  
  
"Can I see Kate, please? She is for the most part the reason I'm here."  
  
"Ye in love with my niece, boy?" Jack grinned down at Jonathan.  
  
"No -- well, not really. No, of course I'm not, what am I saying? I'm not in love, that's just silly."  
  
Gibbs looked at Will, who nodded with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, actually, son. Kate's a bit -- occupied at the moment. Kidnapped, actually. I'm venturing out to save her."  
  
"Kidnapped? Sir, she's been with you for less than three days and already she's been kidnapped?"  
  
"Don't rub it in, son, if you plan to stay here."  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"Accepted! Gibbs, wind in the sails. We need to make it to the Isla de Meurta before the villain does. And William tell that wife of yers to stop mopin' around the ship. Time she made herself useful."  
  
~~~~  
  
It was dawn when Kate awoke. She was in the brig again, and she suddenly recalled what had happened the night before. She thought it miraculous that she wasn't dead.  
  
Kate moved her dress out of the way to reveal a large scar where Marona had stabbed her. It looked as though it had been healing for quite some time, when indeed, she had only been wounded the night before.  
  
She instinctively brought her thumb to her ring finger to make sure the ring was still in its place, as it was.  
  
Captain Marona had not been lying about the curse of the ring; of this she was sure. She recalled Captain Marona yelling orders to the crew to stop at the nearest island, though she wasn't sure what it was for...until a terrible thought came to her.  
  
They were going to kill her.  
  
Captain Marona hated liars, so much so that he wouldn't let them live! Kate began to panic, and she pushed the cell door to see if it would open, but it did not budge.  
  
Frustrated, she sat back down on the cold wooden floor and buried her head in her hands. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Poppet? It's us!" It was Pintel and Ragetti. Kate ignored them and did not move from her position.  
  
"We know you're bloody awake, hag." Said Ragetti. Offended, Kate's head shot up and she gave the pirates a nasty look.  
  
"What? Am I to die? Is that what you've come to tell me? Well, frankly, gentlemen, I've had a rather dreadful and agonizing evening, and I would like to spend the remainder of my morning in peace...free from bad news."  
  
Pintel and Ragetti stood speechless at having been given a tongue lashing by a woman.  
  
"Well, poppet. Yer feisty this mornin' eh? We only came to tell ye that we'll be arrivin' at an island shortly. And keep in mind, poppet. We don't intend to maroon ye."  
  
"Why doesn't he just shoot me and be done with it? Why must we stop at an island? It only wastes time."  
  
"Captain Marona loathes liars. Shootin' ye would be a relatively painless death. Captain Marona don't want that." Pintel grinned and Kate's lip trembled as she fruitlessly tried to hide her fear. Ragetti chuckled and repeated Pintel, like a parrot...  
  
"He don't want that at all."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how are you today?  
  
How am I doin' with this story? I would love opinions. Ideas are always fun too...I'll take you up on those.  
  
You know the drill! Review!  
  
Come on...right now.  
  
If you're reading this, you shouldn't be. You should be doing what?  
  
Give you three guesses, but I suppose you'll only need one.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Love, Me 


	13. Betrayed

Hey ya'll! How are you? Sorry about the wait...my Internet has been down for a few days. But, no worries, I'm back!  
  
~Chapter 13~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were close; Jack could feel it. He knew the Abyss held his niece captive, but that wouldn't last as long as he was alive.  
  
In the past week, Jack had gained four new crewmembers, technically three due to Kate's absence. It had been more than he had bargained for, but he felt a new sense of adventure; one he surprisingly hadn't had in a while.  
  
Jonathan, having been introduced to all the aboard crewmembers, was having a conversation with Will and Elizabeth. He found himself telling them everything; from being forced to replace his father as Colonel and his mother dying when he was a baby, to sword fighting with Kate and being devastated when she all of a sudden picked up and left. He told them about sneaking out of his father's mansion in the middle of the night and stealing his ship. Will and Elizabeth listened intently.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're happy now." Said Elizabeth with a smile.  
  
Jonathan shook his head, "I can't be happy until I know Kate is safe."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kate amazed herself by falling asleep on the cold, wet floor of the brig. She knew that she would most likely die when she woke up; who could save her now? This could be the last time she would ever sleep. She was born on this ship; she would die on this ship.  
  
She woke again when she heard the grunts of men lowering the anchor. Kate stood up, held onto the bars of the cell, and looked up at the door that led to the deck. There was a small hole in the door, and Kate caught a glimpse of a patch of blue sky. She sighed, it was so beautiful, but she would never see it again. The world would go on when she was gone.  
  
Kate jumped as the door flew open, and a feeling of dread knocked the wind out of her when Captain Marona's silhouette appeared in place of the door. He took a step towards her and chuckled malignantly.  
  
"Yer not dead, I see."  
  
"Nothing gets by you." She said sarcastically; who cared? She was going to die anyways.  
  
The grin disappeared from Marona's face and was replaced with a frown.  
  
"Do ye know where we are?" Shadows danced around his face.  
  
"No."  
  
"We're not too far away from the Isla de Meurta. Unfortunately, lass, you will never get to see its treasures."  
  
Kate tried to put on a brave face, like her father would have done, but it was extremely difficult. She turned around angrily so that her back was to Captain Marona, who only chuckled again.  
  
"Just like yer father. Rash, stupid."  
  
She whipped around, "You knew my father?"  
  
"Missy," he began, "Bet I knew yer father better than ye knew him."  
  
"How?"  
  
Captain Marona laughed. "Ye don't recognize me, lass?"  
  
Kate's mind raced. At first glance, she had noticed a familiarity, but she had dismissed it. She backed away as Marona came so close to the cell door, his nose nearly touched it. She studied him again, but her mind was blank.  
  
"Ye remember that night, though. Don't ye?"  
  
Kate knew Marona was referring to the night her father died, and she nodded grimly.  
  
"Did ye happen to catch a glimpse of the ship that invaded yer father's ship?" Marona's wicked black eyes stared into hers.  
  
"Yes..." began Kate, "It was a White Stallion."  
  
"Aye. That was the first ship I ever captained. Back then, all I wanted was two pirate ships: The Abyss, and her sister ship, the White Stallion. Few years after I had won the White Stallion, I left me crew for a bit, with promises to return..." He paused and looked at her.  
  
"And, where did you go?"  
  
"I think ye know, lass. Take a closer look at me,"  
  
She studied his black eyes, and suddenly a whirlwind of memories flooded back to her. Those eyes...she KNEW those eyes. It was something about her past...  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Kate gasped and staggered backwards until she was leaning on the back of the brig. She was having difficulty breathing, but Marona only laughed again.  
  
"Sirus." Cried Kate, "Tell me it's not true, Sirus."  
  
"Captain Sirus Marona, at yer service, love."  
  
"But -- you saved me! You brought me to Port Royal. You were my best friend...my father's first mate."  
  
"Are ye sayin' I should have killed ye while I had the chance?"  
  
"No...but, you were hurt. You were behind a barrel after I found my father dead." Kate's emotions were raging, she barely knew how to handle this situation. She felt betrayed.  
  
"It was all an act, child. The blood on me was yer father's blood. I wiped some on my leg...after I killed him."  
  
A tiny gasp escaped Kate's mouth, and a tear slid down her cheek. At long last, she had found the murderer of her father. She stared at him in shock; what kind of man would do that to an eight-year-old girl?  
  
"I was only a child. You orphaned me Sirus!" She was near sobbing now, and she wanted nothing more than to end his life.  
  
"I wanted yer father's ship, love. I worked fer yer blasted father fer near ten years before I finally located me crew and we were able to make proper arrangements. My sweat and blood's poured into this ship."  
  
"So is my fathers!" Kate said with rage. She screamed and tried to grab him through the cells as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Shut up, child. Ye won't have to worry about me soon enough. Ye won't have to see me ever again," his gold teeth shone, and Kate clearly recognized his face, now. She collapsed onto the floor hysterically.  
  
Sirus's name played over and over again in her mind. Sirus, her father's loyal and trustworthy first mate, had killed his Captain.  
  
Sirus was the one who murdered Joseph Pearl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Woahh I got yall there! Who expected that? Who?  
  
Hahahaha...I hope you all are hooked now, because I am having an absolute blast writing this!  
  
More very soon!  
  
Please Review! I hope you liked it!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Me! 


	14. Fire and Smoke

Disclaimer: Once again, I've been forgetting to do these things, so ONCE AGAIN, apologies! I don't own any of the people from the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. (Again, I would like to own Johnny Depp: How much do you think he would cost? Haha JK)  
  
I OWN Kate, Jonathan and Sirus! They are MINE! All MINE! Mwahahahaha!  
  
If anyone wants to use my characters for a story, that would be totally awesome! Not saying you would want to, Haha...but wouldn't that be cool if you could RENT A CHARACTER!  
  
Haha I need to go to bed.  
  
But, No! I am DETERMINED to finish this chapter!  
  
No classes tomorrow! In-service day, or something. I don't really get it. But, oh well!  
  
Thanks bunches for the reviews! They are really motivating me! Constructive criticism is ABSOLUTELY FINE! Everyone know that right? I hope so...Haha. Oh, well. Here's chapter 14!  
  
Please read...and then GUESS WHAT YOU SHOULD DO THEN??  
  
(Psst...if you didn't pick up on that, the answer is...  
  
REVIEW!!!!) ~~~~~ Chapter 14  
  
The Black Pearl was nearing a small island near Isla de Meurta...when Jack spotted the Abyss. His eyes grew wide and he shouted to Gibbs.  
  
"The Abyss! Bloody hell, Gibbs, it's the Abyss!"  
  
At once, the crew was animated. Sails were being lifted here and there; Elizabeth, Will, and Jonathan ran to Jack at the helm to congratulate him on his findings. An enormous rock near the island hid the Pearl from the Abyss's view.  
  
"Lower the anchor!" commanded Jack, "It's not over yet," he added grimly.  
  
"We have to save her!" Jonathan withdrew the sword at his waist and pointed it towards the Abyss.  
  
"Shut up, rash boy. We need a plan." Jack frowned at the boy.  
  
"Why are they stopping at the island?" asked Will, noticing the Abyss was stationary.  
  
Jack could only wonder.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kate had come to a new appreciation of the phrase "the truth hurts." Because, the truth did hurt...badly; and she didn't feel like putting up a fight as Pintel and Ragetti each took an arm of hers and began to lead her off the Abyss.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of being shoved and slapped around, Kate found herself seated on a damp wooden bench inside a small rowboat with three other pirates. The man that held the oars was a largely built crewmember with dark leathered skin and long black dread-locked hair; he looked at her with vengeance. The other two pirates were Pintel and Ragetti.  
  
Not a mile off was a small island with green palm trees and white sands. But, Kate knew that the island would not be beautiful to her for much longer. The island grew closer and closer.  
  
Kate's hands were tied tightly in front of her with a rope, and she still had the ring in her possession. For the moment, she was "immortal", but she hardly felt invincible.  
  
Closer, closer...  
  
Kate glanced back at the Abyss; then closed her eyes and tried to picture her father. He had died on that ship. If it hadn't been for Sirus, better known now as Marona, her father might have still been alive.  
  
The short boat ride was one of the longest of her life; everything appeared to be going in slow motion. She swallowed and looked at Pintel. Pintel saw the fear in Kate's eyes and Kate almost thought she saw a hint of pity in his own; but if she did, it disappeared quickly.  
  
Finally, the Abyss's crew reached shore and Kate was forced from the boat and onto the warm white sand. She stared out into the blue ocean as tears filled her eyes, but her moment was cut short by Pintel pushing her, and she stumbled forward.  
  
Captain Marona, who had been in a different boat, moved swiftly over to where Kate was walking and he stopped her by putting his arm around her. She winced at his touch.  
  
"It's been nice, Kate. This little reunite session has been one of my favorites."  
  
"You mean there've been others?"  
  
Marona snorted.  
  
"You didn't know it was me who had the ring; did you know my father had it?" Kate's questions were running out, as was her life.  
  
"I didn't. And I'd have killed him sooner if I had known. He lied to me when I asked about it. He didn't tell a soul about it until ye. But, fate brought it back to me. Fate brought ye to Tortuga, where me crew saw ye. Funny how things work, eh?"  
  
Kate made a fist with the hands that rested in front of her. It was her only wish that Captain Marona would forget about the ring on her finger, and Kate would be saved from death.  
But the Captain wasn't stupid; he snatched the ring from Kate's finger as she watched, terrified, as the crew threw palm leaves and tree wood into a pile around a leafless palm tree that stood alone in the sand. Kate's stomach lurched as she realized her fate:  
  
They were going to burn her.  
  
Alive.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The commotion on-deck had ceased, and Jack had his crew's attention once more. They waited alertly for his next order.  
  
Jack turned once again to look at the island and the docked Abyss before turning again to his crew.  
  
"We haven't much time." He announced. "I'll take a few men with me, and we'll get Kate back. I'm not sayin' it's goin' to be pretty work; Marona's a tough man to bargain with. We'll need weapons."  
  
"I'm with you, Jack." Will stepped in bravely, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Elizabeth saw the gentle pleading in Will's eyes and her heart gave in; she nodded and backed away, but Will stared after her.  
  
Jack nodded, and waited for more volunteers. When he saw none, he didn't plead.  
  
"I'm not gonna force any of ye to go, but it would mean a whole lot to yer Captain - savin' his niece."  
  
Jonathan pushed his way to the front of the crew.  
  
"I'm coming, too."  
  
Jack looked hesitant, "Boy, need I remind you of the dangers yer about to face? Like, for example, death?"  
  
"I didn't come this way to sit and watch you save her." Jonathan persisted, "And if danger comes my way, so be it. I'd die for Kate."  
  
A smile pulled at Jack's lips when he realized that Jonathan somehow reminded him of Will at the beginning of their first adventure.  
  
"Alright, then. If there'll be no one else, launch a boat,"  
  
The crew obeyed as the crew all helped to prepare a boat for the three men to travel to the island in. The crew moved with fast pace, as if trying to make up for not volunteering to face Marona.  
  
Jack, still at the helm, whipped around to see Anamaria. He looked at her and smiled. For a moment, they stared at each other.  
  
"Be careful, Jack." Anamaria said quietly, as the wind tousled her dark hair around her dark-skinned face.  
  
"Alright." Jack breathed. "Only for you."  
  
"Don't do it for me, Jack. Do it for her." Anamaria spoke, referring to Kate. As much as she still resented Kate, she wasn't going to let Jack think less of her over it.  
  
Without thinking, Anamaria grabbed the back of Jack's neck and pulled her lips to his. The kiss was shore, but sincere, and they broke after a moment, Anamaria looked into Jack's eyes one more time, then turned away and didn't look back. Jack stared after her in shock.  
  
"Jack? Ready?" Gibbs motioned for Jack to get into the boat.  
  
"For what?" Jack snapped out of it and became serious again, "Oh, yes. I'm ready."  
  
They were all ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The ropes on Kate's hands had been untied; then retied again, this time behind her and around the leafless palm tree. Ragetti had the pleasure of tying another long rope around her waste and the tree, so that Kate was forced to stand upright against it, and she could not move. Kate tried to break free, but the rope held strong.  
  
Kate suddenly felt Marona's hot breath on the back of her neck, and she shuddered as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I don't like liars."  
  
"I noticed." Kate frowned and stared out to sea again. Marona laughed quietly in her ear.  
  
"Yer just like yer father ye know that? Sorry to be insultin' ye."  
  
"Believe it or not, Sirus, that was the best compliment you could ever give me."  
  
"It's really too bad that ye had to be raised by such a terrible father." Marona breathed.  
  
Kate clenched her first and gritted her teeth.  
  
"You will never be half the man my father was," Kate spat loudly. The crew heard her and laughed. Marona laughed with them as he slid the ring from her finger and gripped it in his hand.  
  
"Missy, I'm ten times the man yer father was."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack's arms were tiring fast as he paddled swiftly towards the island. Will and Jonathan offered to take an oar, but Jack knew that he himself would paddle fastest, and he didn't want to waste any time.  
  
"Jack, how do you know Marona?"  
  
"When I was a lad, I sailed for him. The man basically made me a pirate; so in many ways, I owe him a lot."  
  
"Why do you hate him?" Jonathan inquired.  
  
"Well, he's not the nicest chap in the world." Jack said, "About a year after I began working for him, he decided he didn't like me anymore."  
  
"So..." Will urged.  
  
"So, he decided he wanted to kill me. Little did Marona know, he had taught me better than he imagined. At Isla de Meurta, he pulled his pistol on me, but I got away, escaped to Tortuga and that's how I won me the Pearl!" there was a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"He betrayed you." Said Jonathan.  
  
Jack shrugged, picking up the pace.  
  
"That's life, lad."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marona paced in front of Kate now. The entire crew stood behind him with evil looks on their faces. Marona placed the ring on his pinkie finger and smiled at Kate.  
  
"I would tell ye to behave next time, miss Kate. But, unfortunately for ye, there won't be a next time."  
  
And all at once, it began. Captain Marona snapped his fingers, and a pirate with two rocks in his hands grinned evilly up at Kate.  
  
Kate looked down at her feet, where an entire pile of leaves, grass, wood, and hay stood. She struggled again, but to no avail. She wasn't getting out of this; and no one was there to save her.  
  
The pirate with the rocks hit them together three times, and the sparks caught onto a leaf. The fire spread fast, and Kate was sweating profusely before she even felt the heat.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes as the feeling of helplessness overcame her. This was it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A moment later, Jack, Will, and Jonathan's small boat arrived at the beach on the opposite side of the small island. In front of them stood a forest of trees. The three men climbed out of the boat and tied it up with a stake and rope. Jack's head shot up when he smelled the faint smell of smoke.  
  
"What is it, Jack." Asked Will.  
  
"Ye smell that?"  
  
The three men inhaled the air, and Jonathan spoke.  
  
"Smoke..."  
  
A realization came to Jack; they were trying to kill his niece. Jack exhaled deeply and yelled in vengeance.  
  
"Marona!"  
  
Jack took off into the trees; leading the way as Will and Jonathan struggled to keep up. The forest of palm trees seemed as it if would go on forever, but Jack knew his efforts were not in vain when the smoke smell began to get stronger; they were close.  
  
The trees ended abruptly, and Jack stopped suddenly before having to hold his hand out to prevent the other two men from running into the clearing.  
  
His suspicions had been right; and now his anger grew virtually uncontrollable when he saw his helpless niece strapped to a tree, coughing and sputtering. He saw Marona holding a tiny-jeweled object, which he recognized almost immediately to be the ring.  
  
"Jack," whispered Jonathan, "Quickly. Do something; she can't hold on much longer."  
  
It was true; Kate was weakening as the smoke entered her lungs and the temperatures increased. Tiny beads of sweat dotted her forehead.  
  
"We wait for the opportune moment." Said Jack, as he always did.  
  
"When's it this time, Jack? Is there a plan?" Will noticed the many- armed crewmembers.  
  
Jack shook his head, still staring ahead.  
  
"No, no plan. You have one mission, gentlemen. Get the ring from Marona."  
  
"What ring? That's Kate's ring!" noticed Jonathan, "Why does that man want Kate's ring?"  
  
"I'll explain later, child, now shut up and draw your swords. Will, do you have a pistol?"  
  
Will nodded, and Jack's heart wrenched when he saw Kate pass out from her place on the burning tree. Jack began to move without thinking.  
  
"Jack! Is the moment opportune?"  
  
"It's opportune enough for me."  
  
Jack pulled out a small knife from his belt and jumped into the burning foliage. Marona yelled.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, have ye come to die?" he pulled out his pistol and aimed, but Will had run out from the trees and he knocked the pistol out of Marona's hand with his sword.  
  
Jonathan, having never been in a real fight before, was scared senseless running into the clearing, but he used his sword efficiently; he was doing it for Kate. No guns were being fired; it was all swordplay. Jonathan drove his sword into the guts of many men and they yelled as Jonathan triumphantly thought of how proud this would make his father.  
  
Will was sword fighting with Marona; they were going back and forth across a small area on the beach. Will dodged as Marona lunged for his head, and Will turned to where Jack was trying to cut the ropes from Kate's hands.  
  
"Jack! Hurry up!"  
  
"I've almost got it!"  
  
The ropes were surprisingly thick, and difficult to cut. Jack was sweating, his hard pounding. The heat was surrounding him like a boa constrictor, and he felt claustrophobic as he worked on the knots. He finally got the last one out and ran in front of Kate, ignoring the burning hot on his boots. Kate's body slumped onto Jack's shoulder, and he jumped out of the fire.  
  
"Will! The ring!"  
  
While Marona was distracted by Jack taking his prisoner, Will drove his sword into Marona's leg. Marona howled in pain and dropped his sword, cursing Will. Will grabbed Marona's hand while he examined his bleeding leg, and pulled the ring from his pinkie finger.  
  
"No, boy! No! If you take that, I'll kill ye."  
  
"Try and catch me," smirked Will, as he ran off towards the trees where Jack stood with Kate's slim figure drooped over his shoulders. He grabbed Jonathan's shirt as he ran past him, and Jonathan followed proudly, having maimed nearly half of Marona's crew.  
  
Marona lay on the sand, leg mangled; for real this time. He took out his pistol, and in a last attempt, shot towards Jack.  
  
A single shot rang out, and Jack let out a grunt and a cry as Marona's bullet entered his right shoulder.  
  
"Jack, you're hurt!" yelled Will.  
  
But, Jack didn't stop to breathe, his mind was on one thing only: saving Kate.  
  
Since Jonathan had managed to injure half of Marona's crew, the foursome did not have many enemies on their tails. The four finally reached the clearing on the other side of the island, and there stood their boat waiting for them. Jack placed Kate in the boat and jumped in, as did Jonathan. Will ran into the water as he pushed the boat away from shore, and then climbed in himself. He held up the ring in triumph and grinned. Jack smiled weakly; then looked at Kate.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Jack panicked.  
  
"Jack, you got shot!" Jonathan noticed the gushing blood coming from Jack's right shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Save Kate." Winced Jack.  
  
Will put his finger to Kate's wrist, and then put his hand to her mouth.  
  
"She's still got a pulse and she's still breathing. You saved her life, Jack." Will said as he took up an oar and began to paddle towards the Pearl.  
  
Jack smiled, before wincing in pain again. Suddenly he remembered...  
  
"The ring!" Jack exclaimed, "Put it on my finger, it'll save me from death. But, only do it if you're positively sure that Kate will live. I would rather die than have her die also."  
  
Will put the ring on Jack's finger, promising Kate would live.  
  
"Jack, I believe you're starting to feel what being an uncle is all about."  
  
"Oh, don't get mushy with me," winced Jack again, still in pain.  
  
Kate slept, Will paddled, Jack sat, and Jonathan stroked Kate's hair. The four of them were worn out, but happy.  
  
Only Jack knew that they couldn't rest yet; someone was going to come after the ring. But, no one would get it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Woahh, talk about long chapter! Haha...wow I'm extremely tired, so I think I'll turn in for the night.  
  
How'd you like that? Please review.  
  
Love Ya  
  
Anna 


	15. Navy Interruption

A thousand million quadrillion apologies for taking FoReVeR to update!!! I swear this computer has a mind of its own...and it has made a firm decision to NOT let me on the bloody Internet for the past couple of days. Humph. Well, it finally decided to play nice, so here I am just for you!  
  
Wow, the reviews! I feel like I have received an Oscar or something when I get reviews! Thanks, guys. They mean a lot...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter...Oh what number is this now? 15? Yes, 15. Chapter 15.  
  
~~~  
  
When their small boat finally reached the Black Pearl, Will, Jack, Jonathan, and a still-unconscious Kate were hoisted onto the ship by the rest of the crew. They landed on deck, and Jack immediately returned his attention to his niece.  
  
"Love, wake up, please." His hands moved around Kate's face, looking for some kind of reaction. Jack's crew gathered around him, watching their desperate captain.  
  
Jack grabbed hold of Kate's limp hand, the ring touching her skin as he did so. Suddenly, she gasped for breath and coughed. Her eyes watered as they opened. She took a deep breath and looked up to see her uncle and she smiled weakly.  
  
"Yer alive! Kate!" Jack clung to Kate's head tightly, oddly feeling tears sting his eyes. He never cried. But, something was different this time; something touched him. He had almost lost Kate, his only family. Relief overwhelmed him. He pulled away and waved his arms as he yelled.  
  
"Don't bloody scare me like that!"  
  
Elizabeth, who had raced to Will's side the moment he set foot on deck, clung to his hand tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. Will kissed the top of his wife's head and smiled down at Jack and Kate.  
  
Jack got up from the ground and helped Kate up. Her head spun and she was still coughing, but she was alive. Once again, she was suddenly overcome by happy shouts and slaps on the back from Jack's crew. Anamaria was reluctant, but she showed her gladness too, though not as loudly as the men. Kate turned around to be smiled at by Will and Elizabeth. When Kate saw another familiar face, she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"Jonathan!" she cried, "What are you doing here?" She ran to him and held his hands in hers.  
  
"Hello, Kate. You've got one hell of an uncle, there." Said Jonathan and Kate smiled. She turned around to Jack, whom she had yet to properly thank, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You saved my life..." Kate said. "Thanks, Uncle Jack."  
  
"Love, I don't do hugs." He pulled away, but he was smiling and secretly his heart was touched that she had called him uncle. Kate looked a bit hurt, but she smiled at him all the same. Jack said his new title again.  
  
"Uncle Jack. It has a lovely ring to it, don't ye think?"  
  
Kate laughed and took his arm. "It sounds great."  
  
"Course. Well while yer on me ship, you'll have to refer to me as Captain Uncle Jack Sparrow."  
  
"May take some getting used to..."  
  
Jack suddenly stopped laughing when he turned around to see a new pair of black sails sailing their way. His suspicions had been correct: Marona wouldn't go down without a proper fight.  
  
"Gibbs!" yelled Jack as he ran to the helm where Gibbs was.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs said, before noticing the ship also. He began yelling orders to the crew in a panicked tone.  
  
The crew responded almost immediately, and Kate stood with Will, Elizabeth, and Jonathan at the front of the ship while Jack took Gibbs's place at the helm.  
  
"Isla de Meurta!" Jack's voice sounded through the ears of all of the pirates onboard.  
  
And the Black Pearl was off. The Abyss was having enormous difficulty keeping up with the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Kate met Jack at the helm again with more questions.  
  
"Jack, what's at Isla de Meurta?" Kate wondered aloud to her uncle.  
  
"Marona didn't tell ye?" Jack whirled around to face her. When Kate shook her head, he continued,  
  
"The ring needs to be reunited with the cursed treasure of Cortez before it can be destroyed."  
  
Kate frowned, confused, "Marona told me it was destroyed if it came in contact with fire."  
  
"Not just any fire, love." Said Jack mysteriously. "It must be the fire of the burning treasure. Regular fire only strengthens it."  
  
Kate was confused. Marona didn't like liars, yet he himself didn't pass up the opportunity to lie to Kate. She cursed Marona silently.  
  
"He lied to me? But, he hates liars."  
  
"That's Marona fer ye. Ne'er trust a pirate."  
  
"You're a pirate." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know. Don't trust me." He grinned his gold-toothed smile and Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do you want to destroy the ring, Jack? I thought it made you immortal. Don't pirates like being immortal?" Kate smirked.  
  
"Having unending existence is never a bad thing, love, don't get me wrong." Jack began. He nodded towards her ring. "But, that thing is evil."  
  
"How so?" Kate inquired as she furrowed her brow. A pirate's life was confusing. Jack continued talking.  
  
"The more times that god-forsaken piece of jewelry saves yer life, the more it drains away yer soul. If one depends on that ring too often, he'll parish."  
  
Kate paused, thinking over what Jack had just told her. "Does Marona know it?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "He doesn't seem to care much, eh?"  
  
Kate shook her head and sighed. She was letting her mind wander again. She thought of her father, as she usually did, and she tried picturing Jack growing up with her mother. True, she had only known Jack a few days, but she already felt closer to him than any other father figure she had ever known; besides her real father, of course.  
  
But a sudden chill traveling through Kate's body snapped her back into reality. She shivered and looked at Jack, whose eyes were growing wide with fear when he stared ahead.  
  
It was a ship; right in front of them.  
  
"Now, how in the name of all that is good and holy did they find us?" muttered Jack as he squinted ahead.  
  
"Who is it, Jack?" Kate did not recognize these white sails, though it was apparent that Jack did.  
  
"It's queen Elizabeth's bloody friend, Norrington."  
  
"Cap'n? Something wrong?" Gibbs had come up from below decks. He noticed the white sails and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Ye've done it this time, Jack."  
  
"I haven't done a damn thing. Get that wench up here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mrs. Swann!" Jack said nastily. He turned back to Kate. "This is going to cost us."  
  
"But what can Marona do without the ring?"  
  
"Nothing, but he'll be prepared and waiting for us at Isla de Meurta. Now, thanks to the bloody navy, they'll beat us there."  
  
Elizabeth came up behind Jack.  
  
"You rang, Captain?" she asked mockingly. She stared straight ahead and, upon noticing the white sails, cursed slightly.  
  
"Any ideas, lass?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, who stood beside the wheel with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"How did they -- find me? What do they care if I'm not there?" She threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"Fetch yer husband, Mrs. Turner." Jack ordered, as Elizabeth moved swiftly away. Jack added under his breath,  
  
"If she gets me hung, she's bloody goin' down with me!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys, MAJOR writer's block...I'll try to move faster from now on.  
  
Love Always  
  
Anna  
  
P.S REVIEW 


	16. Left Behind

Hello, and welcome back!  
  
arienprincess, inu lover, and llccee  
  
^ Thank you kindly for the reviews for chapter 15! ^  
  
Disclaimer: I am happy to announce that I have single-handedly kidnapped Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.  
  
...All right, you win. I was just kidding. I still own nothing. Except for Kate! And Jonathan! And whomever else I have happened to make up along the way! :) Read and review!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16!!!  
  
The Dauntless and the Black Pearl finally met again, and Jack Sparrow suddenly found himself being clasped in irons for what must have been the millionth time. The entire crew had been hauled aboard the Dauntless by a stiff-necked Norrington, who rushed to Elizabeth's side as soon as she stepped aboard.  
  
"Mrs. Turner...Elizabeth. Are you alright?" Norrington examined Elizabeth as he flung a blanket over her shoulders. Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, appeared behind them.  
  
""Elizabeth! Thank heavens you're safe." He ran to her.  
  
"I'm fine, father. What are you doing here?"  
  
The governor looked taken aback, while Norrington studied her, "Well, we're here to rescue you, of course." He said stupidly.  
  
"Rescue me? From what?" asked an irritable Elizabeth, who was looking from her father to Commodore Norrington.  
  
"From that pirate, Elizabeth! You were kidnapped!" her father exclaimed as he cast a sharp glance towards Jack.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head, throwing the blanket off her shoulders.  
  
"He didn't kidnap me! I chose to go!"  
  
Governor Swann and Norrington stood gawking at Elizabeth with their mouths open. Elizabeth took the opportunity to escape to her husband's side. Will, who was standing beside Jack, graciously took Elizabeth's hand when she offered it to him.  
  
"This is what happens when you let your daughter marry a half blacksmith, half pirate." Swann muttered to himself; only Norrington heard.  
  
"And who's this girl?" Swann nodded towards Kate, who was obviously not a pirate in her long red dress. She was seated on the deck, leaning against the side of the ship. She looked at the Governor when he spoke.  
  
"That's Kate. She's Jack's niece." Elizabeth supplied, eyes locked on her father in a frown.  
  
"I see." Swann took a long pause, "Well, what are we to do now, Elizabeth? We've traveled from here to kingdom come to rescue you, only to find out that you, in fact, don't need rescuing."  
  
"Go home."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that, Mrs. Turner." Norrington spoke her title spitefully, jealous of the man who married her. He knew that he himself should have been the one.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Jack, who had been very quiet indeed, suddenly spoke in a burst of energy.  
  
"Norrington, you ruin bloody everything!" Jack flailed his handcuffed arms around and walked to Norrington, so that he was right in his face. Norrington only smiled slightly.  
  
"Ah, Captain Jack. So good to see you. Well, as you know I am still bound by the law to kill each and everyone of your little men there." He nodded towards Jack's crew; where Anamaria snorted. She wasn't a man. Jack paused, turning around to examine his crew. He then turned around and frowned at Norrington.  
  
"Are you a eunuch, Commodore Norrington?"  
  
"Take him below!" the Commodore said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, ye see, that's not going to work, mate." Jack squinted.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because..." Jack kicked the guard who held his effects, and caught them as they flew up and came down. He unsheathed his sword with his hands tied together, and with both hands, he pointed the sword at Norrington.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He noted as he backed away with a small grin on his face. Kate rose from her place on the floor and went to stand beside her uncle. They spoke Jack's famous word together in unison, and Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Savvy?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The brig of the Dauntless was much cleaner than that of the Pearl or the Abyss. Jack's efforts had been unsuccessful, and he angrily sat in the corner with his hat tri-cornered hat tilted over his eyes.  
  
"Jack, we've got to get out of here." Kate tried her best to move around, but it was difficult with Jack's entire crew crammed into the small cell. Jack chuckled.  
  
"No worries, love."  
  
Kate frowned at his carelessness and turned, coming face to face with Anamaria. But, Anamaria didn't look as angry and menacing as she had before.  
  
"I just wanted to say," Anamaria began. "That I'm sorry fer bein' so wretched to ye. Ye didn't deserve it, ye bein Jack's niece and all."  
  
Kate smiled, "Don't mention it."  
  
Anamaria returned the smile, but their moment was broken by the sound of the door opening and footsteps.  
  
It was Will.  
  
"Will!" Kate yelled. Will shushed her and held up his hand to reveal a set of keys. He shook them with a grin.  
  
Jack got up and walked over to Kate.  
  
"I told ye so."  
  
"Where's yer wifey, boy?" Gibbs asked from the cell.  
  
"On deck. This was her idea." Will smiled slightly as a wave of shock ran over the cell. "Hurry." Will opened the cell door and the prisoners piled out. All but Jack, Kate, and Will crowded at the closed door, waiting for orders from their Captain.  
  
"William! Where's the Pearl?" Jack exited the cell, stopping at Will.  
  
"We're still anchored...it's not far."  
  
"Stay put for a bit, mates." Captain Jack ordered his crew.  
  
The door of the brig opened, and the entire crew gasped, but then sighed in relief when they saw who it was. It was Elizabeth, and she pushed through the pirates to the bottom of the stairs to meet her husband. She ran to him.  
  
"Will! Will, I'm starting to rethink this idea." She glanced nervously at the mob of pirates that were standing above her.  
  
"Don't worry. Are you coming with us? Or are you to stay with your father?"  
  
"I'm coming with you, Will." She gave him a sincere look, and he blushed as he returned it.  
  
"I've got a plan." Jack announced, "Elizabeth, are ye willin' to cooperate?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.  
  
"Good. Here it is then. You, love, get to distract yer father and that Commodore bloke while me and me crew sneak aboard me ship, aye?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "But I'm coming with you."  
  
"Right, of course. Well, then when you hear the bell ring thrice." Jack held up three fingers. "You scurry over to the edge of the Dauntless, where your lovely hubby William will be there to throw ye a rope, and ye can swing over. Savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth replayed Jack's plan in her head, then nodded, "Savvy." She repeated, smiling when Jack frowned at her imitation.  
  
Will and Jack went to tell the plan to the rest of the pirates, leaving Elizabeth and Kate to talk.  
  
"So, this ring is the one that's causing all this commotion." Said Elizabeth as she held up Kate's hand to examine her finger.  
  
Kate laughed quietly; it did seem a bit odd.  
  
"I wonder, do you feel differently, or more powerful, when it's on?"  
  
Kate shook her head, "I don't, but I've worn it all my life. Here, try it on."  
  
Kate took off her ring and offered it to Elizabeth, who took the beautiful object graciously and slid it onto her finger, finding that it fit quite well.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful." Elizabeth breathed, "More so than my own wedding ring," she laughed a bit at this, moving her hand back and forth so that the ruby and diamond sparkled.  
  
"Elizabeth, how did you and Will come to know Jack?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "It's quite an interesting story, really. I was kidnapped by cursed pirates; they were looking for a medallion I had. Jack, earlier that day, had entered Port Royal. I almost drowned; he saved my life, but then threatened me. I despised him for it."  
  
"It doesn't look as though things have changed much," Kate noted, referring to the hatred between Jack and Elizabeth.  
  
"A bit, but I still can't stand the man. Anyway, Jack was taken to Port Royal's jail. That night, I was kidnapped. The next morning, Will sprung Jack from jail and they set out to rescue me."  
  
Kate smiled, "It sounds like an adventure."  
  
"Oh, and that's only the beginning of it, too. I'll tell you more about it later." Elizabeth returned Kate's smile.  
  
"Elizabeth! We're ready." Will called to her, and Elizabeth rushed to the stairs. She pushed her way through to the top, giving her husband a peck on her way out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack took Kate's arm, and the two walked in front of the crew. Elizabeth was doing her job nicely, talking to Norrington about something that was amusing him greatly, for he was giggling like a loon; and her father, standing close by, was smiling as well.  
  
Jack motioned with one hand for the crew to follow. Two crewmembers came up to them.  
  
"Hey, you! You're not supposed--," But Jack cut him off with a punch in the face. Will did the same with the other man, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Norrington had not seen.  
  
The Pearl and the Dauntless were not far apart at all, and Jack found a long wooden plank that he used to connect the two ships, so that it made a bridge. One by one, the crew of the Black Pearl returned to their home ship. Jack and Will fought off guards as silently as they could, knocking each one of them out, Elizabeth trying her hardest to distract Norrington.  
  
"Come on, then." Jack ran across the board and was reunited with his ship, but Will stayed behind, glancing nervously at Elizabeth.  
  
"William! Come on!"  
  
"What about Elizabeth?" Will asked as quietly as he could without Norrington hearing him.  
  
Remembering his promise to Elizabeth, Jack walked to the bell of the Pearl and rang it three times. Will smiled and ran across the plank, knocking it off the ships' edges as he exited the Dauntless.  
  
"Weigh anchor! Make quick!" Jack bellowed as he returned to the helm of his ship. Will grabbed a rope tied to one of the sails and prepared to swing it towards Elizabeth when she appeared.  
  
Norrington was fully alert when he heard the sounding of the bells. Knowing this was her cue, Elizabeth ran to the edge of the Dauntless, where she saw a grinning Will with a rope in his hand.  
  
"Catch this!" he yelled, throwing the rope at her.  
  
The rope was inches from her hands, when a strong force grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and pulled her back.  
  
"Elizabeth! What are you doing?"  
  
"Father!" Elizabeth screamed. "I must go with Will!"  
  
"I won't allow it, Elizabeth. A pirate ship is no place for a --,"  
  
But Elizabeth yanked out of his grasp and ran to the edge of the Dauntless once again. The Pearl was moving fast, and tears filled Elizabeth's eyes when she realized it was too far away to swing over.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will yelled angrily, cursing the governor under his breath. He blew her a kiss goodbye and waved sadly.  
  
"Be careful." She whispered, blinking as a tear fell down her face. She turned angrily around to meet her father. She gave him a look of pure hatred, and stomped firmly away, but before she entered her father's cabin, she turned once more.  
  
"Good luck with trying to catch them." She sniffed as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Jack! We must go back for her!"  
  
"And risk being thrown in that pit again? William, where's yer head, boy?" Jack stood at the wheel, his eyes gazing on the endless horizon.  
  
"Stupid father-in-law." Mumbled Will.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Will. She can't get hurt if she's not with us!" Jack whirled around and grinned. Will shot Jack a look that made Jack turn back around to face the ocean.  
  
~~~~  
  
It almost made Kate cry to see Elizabeth torn away from her beloved William. She leaned against the edge of the ship; she was on the lower deck. Instinctively, she felt her ring finger with her thumb...but something was different. Kate's stomach lurched.  
  
The ring wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
:) But where is it? If you were paying attention, then you already know!!! Read and Review, port favor.  
  
3 ME 


	17. Misplaced Ring

'Ello, Poppets! Quite sorry it has taken me a dreadfully longer time than usual to update, but I've been a bit busy.  
  
And I am here to announce that I auditioned for The Wizard of Oz and was given the role of...  
  
The Jitterbug.  
  
Yes, the Jitterbug. No giggles, though, It's all dandy!  
  
(Except, it's a dancing role, and I cannot dance. I don't think the director was "mentally functioning" when he bestowed this part upon me. I wanted the bloody good witch! Oh well, I suppose I will have to dance...no matter how odd I look doing so.)  
  
Anyway, here we are! Reviews For Chapter 16- Thank you kindly! :)  
  
hollaiuar – You smart thing! Lizzy DOES have da ring! I am sorry that I made you sad, but I am very glad that you thought it was good! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ping*pong5 – You pondered correctly! That silly Elizabeth has the ring! This could cause problems, what do you think? Keep reviewing :)  
  
arienprincess – Ooh, three 'lovely's! That makes me feel wonderfully special! Thank you oh so much!  
  
inu lover – You ARE smart! Sorry I took so bloody long to update, I hope I did not keep you in suspense!  
  
imanalienyouth2 – Thank you very much for that compliment! The next one is finally here :)  
  
artsigirl16 – One of my lovely queen-reviewers! I'm glad that you are looking forward to reading more! You know who has the ring! Go you! Go you! :)  
  
So, here it is all you fine people!  
  
Chapter 17 :)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kate panicked, breaking into a sweat and she searched all around her for the ring, knowing full well that it wouldn't be there. Elizabeth still had it. Kate cursed herself. She was always so protective of her ring, what was different about this time?  
  
She dreaded telling Jack, but she knew she must, rather than giving them a horrific surprise once they reached Isla de Meurta.  
  
"Jack!" Kate screamed, rushing over to the helm where Will and her uncle were talking.  
  
"What is it, love?" Jack turned around quickly, worry crossing his aging face.  
  
Kate opened her mouth, but she couldn't get the words out. She whimpered as she held up her hand for Jack to view. No words were needed; Jack realized the worst.  
  
"Ye...LOST IT?" Jack bellowed. Kate looked at the ground as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Not -- exactly." She said quietly. "Elizabeth has it."  
  
Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack." Kate didn't want to cry in front of her fierce pirate uncle and she struggled to keep the tears from falling down her face. Will looked at her sympathetically, and then glanced angrily at Jack, whose eyes had softened.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, love. Don't kick yerself for it, it's not yer fault." He smiled at her and Kate smiled weakly back at him. She wanted to run to him and hug him; she really needed a hug right now, but she remembered what Jack said about not "doing" hugs. Kate sighed and went to find Jonathan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat in her father's office aboard the Dauntless, angrier than she had ever been. The tears fell freely from her eyes, and she did not try to stop them. She was unbelievably mad at her father; she couldn't believe he would do such a thing as to keep his own daughter from her husband. She knew the Commodore was secretly relieved; he had always hated Will for taking her. When was the man going to get over her?  
  
She stared down at her hands, and her eyes grew very wide indeed when something red and shiny caught her eye. Her mouth dropped open, staring at her finger. She still had the ring. She was horrified. What good were Jack and his crew without the ring? What good was Kate? What good was Will?  
  
Will.  
  
If Marona's pirates met the Pearl with no ring, they would kill them: Elizabeth knew this from her experiences with the evil Captain Barbossa. Pirates didn't have respect for the lives of others.  
  
She rose from the chair she was sitting on and ran out onto the deck to find her father.  
  
"Father!" she called frantically. She spotted him chatting with Commodore Norrington. She raced to his side.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Father! We must go to Isla de Meurta! Now! We must save -- ," But, her father cut her off.  
  
"Slow down, Elizabeth! Where must we go? To save whom?"  
  
"Will! We must save Will!"  
  
"Save him?" Norrington chimed in, "We tried rescuing him from those pirates, but he chose to go with them. I think our work here is done." He turned away, but turned back around when Elizabeth yelled angrily.  
  
"Commodore!" she yelled, frustrated. "Once they reach Isla de Meurta, more evil pirates are waiting for them!"  
  
There was a long pause as Governor Swann examined his daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Elizabeth threw up her hands in exasperation. "YES! I'M FINE." She screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Elizabeth. Start from the beginning."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Alright..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kate found Jonathan leaning against the side of the ship. The sun was setting now, and she watched as the light breeze from the sea blew in and ruffled his hair. She blushed when he turned to notice her.  
  
"You know you didn't have to come after me, Jonathan." Kate told him, walking towards him and leaning over the edge next to him.  
  
"Well, what else was I to do without a sword partner?" he grinned, "It was getting quite boring, if you ask me."  
  
"Jonathan, I'd been gone about ten minutes when you decided to come after me." Kate pointed out with a cock of her head.  
  
Jonathan shrugged, "The longest ten minutes of my life."  
  
They smiled at each other for some time, before Kate began to notice how uncomfortable the situation had become, and she cleared her throat and looked down at her ring less finger.  
  
"Where's the ring?" Jonathan asked a bit shakily as he followed her gaze. Kate's head rose again and she told him that Elizabeth had it.  
  
"Nice work." Jonathan replied, "Least you didn't chuck it into the sea or something..."  
  
Kate laughed a little at this, and another awkward silence followed.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life." Kate thought it appropriate, and she allowed a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth.  
  
But Jonathan waved off her thank-you.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Jack."  
  
"But, you helped him, did you not?"  
  
"I did...but if it wasn't for your uncle there, we'd have all been goners."  
  
Kate nodded, but secretly she knew there was more to the story.  
  
Kate suddenly noticed that she didn't feel lonely anymore. Her first day on the Black Pearl when she had spotted Will and Elizabeth cuddling, she had longed for someone to hold her, even talk to her. Now that Jonathan was here, she no longer felt that void, and she grinned uncontrollably. Jonathan glanced at her.  
  
"Something funny?" he inquired.  
  
She looked at him, then noticed that she was smiling like a fool, "Nothing." She linked arms with him and sighed happily,  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back on the Dauntless, Elizabeth had just finished telling quite a long story to the Commodore and her father. Angry that they were wasting time, Elizabeth spoke so fast, she feared her listeners would not understand what she was saying.  
  
"So that's why we need to follow the Pearl, father! Don't you see?"  
  
There was a short pause before the Governor opened his mouth.  
  
"You...understand the risks, Elizabeth? We can't just endanger everyone aboard for the sake of one man."  
  
"One man? What about innocent Kate?"  
  
"If you're talking about that girl..." The commodore began, "Then, I think we will both agree that her fate is a pity, Mrs. Turner, but I will not jeopardize the lives of my men."  
  
The governor and the commodore turned to leave, but Elizabeth, in a desperate attempt, stepped forward bravely and spoke.  
  
"Father! You know perfectly well that if I had married the Commodore, you would not have to think twice before going off to rescue him!" she spoke the words so harshly, she startled herself, as well as her father and Norrington, who seemed to have lost his breath at this comment.  
  
"Elizabeth!" her father scolded, "That was quite rude."  
  
"Well, I think it's quite rude that only because you don't like my husband, you will not rescue him; even if he means the entire world to your daughter." She searched his eyes in hope, feeling her already-swollen eyes well up again.  
  
A long, awkward silence made Elizabeth even more uncomfortable in the situation than she already was. Finally, her father sighed, he'd given up.  
  
"Commodore Norrington, if you would be so kind as to inform the sailors that we are taking a detour to Isla de Meurta."  
  
"But, Governor--," Norrington started, but the governor interrupted him with a clearing of his throat. He walked away, leaving his daughter facing the commodore.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so rude to you, James." Elizabeth apologized, "You didn't deserve it, and I was being childish."  
  
"Don't apologize, Mrs. Turner." The Commodore remained stiff, "It's forgotten."  
  
But, Elizabeth knew it wasn't forgotten, and she felt a bit guilty as the Commodore turned and went to tell his men the new plans.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry, bit of a short chapter, but my birthday is on Tuesday, and my family wants to take me out tonight since they are being dolls and going out of town for the official date!  
  
So, happy early birthday to me :) For my present, you can REVIEW!!  
  
Love Me 


	18. It is Time

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss

By Anna Summers__

Well, hello again! Welcome back! Sorry again for taking a tremendously long time updating again! Thank you for reading, and thank you times a MILLION for reviewing!

**inu lover**** – Thank you for the happy birthday! Happy belated birthday last last Friday!! :) Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Satori Backthorn**** – Don't worry, mate. I have not forgotten dear Anamaria and Jack. You must understand that they are in a bit of a tight situation at the moment, and romance is difficult. :) But no worries!!! **

**artsigirl16**** – Oh, I get a song!!!! I feel so special!! Thanks a ton for the happy birthday song. I don't much like spinach, so I hope this isn't too long of an update so bob, the ruler of the free world, will not make me eat spinach. No fun, no fun. Thanks again daahling! **

**hollaiuar**** – ANOTHER SONG!!! This has been an extraordinarily lovely birthday. :) Thank you kindly! I apologize that you have father issues. I don't much like this Governor Swann character. But, he's cool, I guess. So he will stay in our story for a bit, aye?**

**imanalienyouth2 ****– Thanks for the Happy Birthday and Thank you for the "good job"! Have a happy day!**

**HAPPY MARCH EVERYBODY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, nothing's changed, and I thought for sure that I would AT LEAST get Jack Sparrow for my birthday!**

**~~~~**

"How exactly do we find this place without the aid of a pirate?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

          They were standing on the helm of the Dauntless, Elizabeth trying very hard to remember the location of Isla de Meurta.

"They say once you know where it is, you can return. Otherwise, it cannot be found." Elizabeth informed the Commodore.

"Who says that exactly?"

"Commodore! Focus. Surely you remember..." Her voice trailed off when her eyes drifted to the horizon. She saw tiny black sails shrinking into the distance, and she kicked herself for not thinking it before.

"The Black Pearl!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Follow it!" 

The Commodore hurriedly began yelling orders to his men. Elizabeth stared grave-faced at the horizon. On that ship was her Will, and she was not going to let him go down without a fight.

**~~~~~**

"How far away are we from the Isla de Meurta?" Kate had left Jonathan alone again, and she had rejoined her Uncle Jack at the helm.

"Not far at all." Jack didn't look at Kate when he spoke; he rarely did when his eyes were meant to be fixed on the sea in front of him. "Won't be long now. My guess is the Abyss is already there."

Kate nodded, "We shouldn't go, Jack, if we know they'll try to kill us if we show our faces there without the ring." She glanced at him.

"Marona won't like the little surprise, no doubt." Said Jack with a little smile, "But, nonetheless, we can't _not _show up at Isla de Meurta. It'd be the cowardly thing to do." He turned around when he said this. "And Captain Jack Sparrow, dear niece, is not a coward. Plus, we've got to stop the ring's powers."

Kate furrowed her brow, "And how do we do that, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack grinned, "It's Uncle Captain Jack Sparrow to you, missy. And to answer your question, we've got to rejoin the ring with the treasure of Cortez. Besides, if you'll pardon my language, love, I've had my bloody heart set on repaying the bastard for his kindness." There was a hint of sarcasm in the word "kindness", but Kate wasn't sure what he meant.

"Kindness?"

"I used to sail for the bloke." Jack explained, "But, he'd decided he'd taught me enough and that I was too...dangerous, if you will, to continue piracy. Ye know, too risky that I might overpower him or somethin'."

Kate nodded for him to go on.

"So, he tried to kill me. But, he was right. I was too dangerous for him. I escaped."

"Oh," Kate nodded slowly. "So, you hate him as much as I do."

Jack laughed a little, "Probably more, love."

"He killed my father, did you know that?"

Jack whipped around, "What?"

"He was, or pretended to be, my father's first mate." Kate began. She told him the entire story, then looked at Jack for his reaction."

"Hmm. I suppose I was wrong, then."

"What?"

"Ye certainly must hate him more than me." 

**~~~~**

Isla de Meurta came into view, and Kate felt queasy with nervousness. She needed Jonathan, but she dare not leave the edge of the ship in case she felt the need to be sick. No point in dirtying up her Uncle's ship deck.

Jack, however, did not look the least bit nervous. He was a pirate; these fights were nothing new to him. He proudly stood on the helm, looking around cautiously for the Abyss. 

Their eyes fixed on Isla de Meurta in fear, none of the crewmembers even thought to look behind them to see the tiny speck of a ship that was the Dauntless making its way to where they were.

**~~~~**

          Elizabeth never went below decks, not even for a moment, though her father persisted.

          "You need to rest, Elizabeth! You probably haven't slept in days!"

          "Father, I'm fine!" She wished that he would stop treating her as though she were still ten years old.

          Elizabeth had been standing at the helm, next to Norrington, being rather persuasive and annoying.

          "Can't this blasted ship go any faster?" she had said, afraid that the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, would disappear on the horizon, and they would never find the Isla de Meurta; would never find her dear William.

          "Mrs. Turner, we're doing all we can. Please calm down," Norrington said, a bit annoyed.

          But Elizabeth couldn't calm down; she kept her eyes fixed on the Pearl, afraid that if she looked away for one second, it would vanish.

**~~~~~**

The Black Pearl anchored, and Jack summoned Gibbs as he looked ahead at the jagged rocks and the many caves of the Isla de Meurta. Finding it was one thing, but only a true pirate could find out which cave to venture into. There had to be hundreds of all different sizes. From above, as the story went, the Isla de Meurta looked like a skull, but there was no way to prove that this was true.

          "Gibbs! William, Katherine, and I are to pay Captain Marona a visit." 

          "Aye. And if the worst should happen?"

          "As always, Gibbs. Keep to the code."

          Gibbs nodded a reply, and then ordered a few crewmembers to ready a rowing boat for the Captain, his niece, and Will.

          Kate walked towards her uncle at the helm again, noticing the faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the rocky mess that was the Isla de Meurta. 

          "Uncle Jack?"

          Jack snapped out of his trance and looked at his niece.

          "Yes?"

          "I'm nervous."

          Jack only smiled, "Don't be, love. Ye've inherited the family skills with a sword in yer hand. You'll be fine."

          Kate smile, unsure.

          "Captain?"

          Jack wheeled around to face Gibbs, who had said his name.

          "We're ready."

**~~~~**

          Elizabeth, relieved that the Pearl had stopped so the Dauntless didn't have to worry about keeping up with it, left Norrington alone at the helm and went to her father's side. He was staring blankly at the Isla de Meurta that lay in front of him.

          "I want to apologize, Elizabeth," said the Governor after a period of silence, "For not showing the same care towards Mr. Turner...towards William...that I have towards the Commodore."

          A smile pulled at Elizabeth's lips, and she didn't need to say anything. She took her father's arm and leaned on his shoulder. The two sighed happily and went back to staring at the rocky island growing closer and closer by the moment. 

**~~~~**

          Kate prayed quietly that time would slow down and she wouldn't have to face Marona again. She fidgeted nervously as she watched Gibbs and two other crewmembers prepare a rowboat.

          "Here, love, you'll be needing this." It was Jack with a sheathed steel sword. He placed it in her hand with a wink and she smiled weakly back as she examined the sword. Kate didn't understand how Jack could be so unbelievable calm in such situations. 

          "We're nearly ready." He said. When he saw the anxious look on Kate's face, he added, "No worries, Katie-love, you'll be back in the maid's quarters soon enough." Jack grinned when he said it and with that, he turned on his heel and strolled away, leaving Kate slightly angry at his threat to return her to Colonel Eastman.

          Jonathan found Kate again, and he could tell before he even saw her face that she was nervous. He stood beside her and tried to speak reassuring words to her.

          "Don't worry, Kate. If I can take down half of Marona's crew, I'd bet my money that you could take down Marona himself."

          Kate smiled with a hint of pride. She was finally going to get her revenge against Marona...Sirus. The man who killed her father.

          Kate caught sight of a very lonely-looking Will Turner standing down near the end of the ship. She called him over and he came, forcing a smile.

          "How you holdin' up, Will?" she asked, "You're not nervous, are you?" Kate smiled.

          Will smiled back, "Me? Nervous? You seem to be forgetting, Dear Kate, that I am my father's son."

          Kate laughed at Will as he mocked the same line she had spoken about herself when their adventure had first begun before they had stepped into Tortuga. 

          "Kate?" Jack called, and Kate knew it was time.

Time to face Marona, time to get revenge.

Time to put the ring out of business.

**~~~~**

**Sorry if this is a bit short, and I'm sorry how long it took me to update. It's been quiet a hectic week.**

**Spring Break is in 21 Days, and I will try to write as much as I can until then. Apologies, but I will not have access to a computer whilst I lie upon the white sands! **

**Please Review! Muchos Gracias!**

**Anna S :)**


	19. The Wait in the Fog

  
**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss**  
  
**By: Anna Summers**  
**  
Hello, hello, and hello my adoring fans! So good to see you back. Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews. The "thank-yous" shall be at the bottom of the chapter this time just because I feel like it, savvy? I would like to inform you all that I am fully excited about Spring Break, so if my story happens to seem a bit...happier...than usual, you will know why. It's because I'm going crazy with anticipation. Hoping everyone is as excited as I am and hoping you like the next chapter!  
**  
**Chapter 19**

** ~~~**  
  
"Kate?" Jack walked over to where his niece was standing; alone near the hull of the ship. Jonathan and Will had gone to repair a tiny hole in the bottom of the small rowboat and Kate had been left by herself again.  
  
"Love, yer so tense! Loosen up a bit! He's only a pirate!" Jack slapped Kate on the back as he referred to Marona.  
  
"A pirate who killed my father!" Kate protested, whipping around to face Jack. He was silent for a minute, and then spoke.  
  
"Do ye want to tell me what happened?" Jack's eyes were soft.  
  
Kate instantly felt her eyes well up for the millionth time that day, and she turned away, "No."  
  
"It sometimes helps to talk about it, ye know."  
  
Kate sighed, and Jack thought for a minute there was no point in pushing her to talk about it, but then she began to speak.  
  
"It was so quiet. That's what I remember most." She began, "You couldn't hear anything but your own breathing and the lapping of the water against the ship. That ship." She nodded towards the Abyss, as it quietly sat in the murky waters not far off into the distance.  
  
Jack leaned on the side of the ship and stared at Kate, waiting for her to continue. She was choking up, and he hated to see her so sad. But he had to know what was bothering her so much.  
  
"That was the night my father gave me the ring. He told me never to lose it...said it was very important, but he didn't say why." She smiled weakly, "Guess I found out the hard way."  
  
Jack studied Kate, listening intently.  
  
"He sent me off to bed and the next thing I knew I was hearing voices. There was a huge ship with Black and White Stallion sails...I was petrified and I got back in bed."  
  
She sniffed, almost scared to go on...  
  
"Then two men came in and they started talking about a ring. I could only figure it was the one my father had given me. They left...but the screaming from on deck didn't stop." Kate swallowed.  
  
"Then, it got very quiet and I went to see the damage. The Abyss crew was gone. It was black as night and even quieter than before." A tear ran down her cheek, "Then I found my father."  
  
Another tear, then another, and soon Kate was erupting into a sobbing fit.  
  
"He was bleeding," she gasped, "And then he -- he died, Jack. He died and he left me there all alone."  
  
Kate led her sobbing body fall into Jack, who held her awkwardly and then loosened up and gathered her in a tight embrace. She cried freely into his shoulder, taking in his signature smell of rum and salt water.  
  
"His last words to me were..." Kate swallowed again, unsure if she would be able to go on, "Make me proud." Kate took a step back and wiped the tears from her shining brown eyes.  
  
"And I'm going to, Jack. I'm going to make him proud."  
  
Jack smiled at how brave Kate was trying to be.  
  
"I think ye already have, love. Ye already have."  
  
~~~~  
  
"We can't have more than three people cram into this boat." Will announced when Jack and Kate had joined the rest of the crew as they crowded around the boat.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, William. I once fit ten bodies in a small boat like that one." Jack exaggerated as he pointed.  
  
"The hole's grown. It'll sink if it has more weight than three people."  
  
Not one to argue with a skilled blacksmith who was probably right anyways, Jack grunted and threw his hands up.  
  
"Well, what now? I'll go, of course. And Kate must." Jack glanced at Kate, who knew she didn't want to go, but knew she had to. "That leaves one."  
  
"Why must Kate go, Cap'n? She's a woman." Gibbs asked.  
  
"True this is, Gibbs, but a very important woman indeed. Marona wants to see her."  
  
"And I want to see Marona." Kate smiled bravely with a hint of revenge in her voice. Jack smiled proudly.  
  
"Savvy?"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n. Who else will go?"  
  
"William!"  
  
"Alright Jack." Will stepped forward.  
  
"Captain Jack. Hop in, you two."  
  
Will entered the small boat first and helped Kate in. Jack was about to climb in himself, but Jonathan stepped forward.  
  
"Jack! What about me? I want to go!" said the eager boy.  
  
"Ah, you, Jonathan, have a very important job indeed."  
  
Jonathan furrowed his brow and looked at Jack quizzically, who was grinning as he always did.  
  
"Ye get to keep me crew company!" he winked at an angry Jonathan and yelled, "Lower away, Gibbs!"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Let go of the anchor, Gilette."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The Commodore gave orders to lower the anchor, and Elizabeth, of course, ran to his side and began asking questions.  
  
"Commodore! Why are we anchoring so far from the island?" she demanded. The island was not far, but they were still not incredibly close to it.  
  
"And put us at risk for an ambush? Mrs. Turner, please let me do my job."  
  
"Well, how are we going to get Will?"  
  
"I will paddle you to their ship myself. A small boat will be less noticeable and we will be less endangered."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and noticed Gilette and two other men preparing a tiny boat.  
  
"Fine." She shot him a look, daring him to make any moves on her while they were in the little boat together alone. She glanced down at her finger, making sure the ring was still there.  
  
"Commodore! The boat is ready, sir."  
  
"After you, Miss Swann..." the Commodore said her old name automatically, but Elizabeth didn't mind because she loved that she could correct him.  
  
"Mrs. Turner." She emphasized as she took the Commodore's outreached hand and stepped into the boat.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was chilly up on the deck of the Pearl, but it was nothing like the coldness of being in the small boat amongst the fog. Kate shivered when the boat hit the water, and she hugged herself to keep her warm as Jack picked up the oars and began to paddle.  
  
It was also very quiet; no one spoke a word. Kate hated the quietness, it reminded her too much of her father. Though, she dare not speak. She felt if she did she might wake the dead.  
  
Quite an obstacle course lay in front of the threesome. There was debris of sunken ships everywhere and Jack paddled expertly as he dodged them.  
  
"Jack," Kate whispered, "Why have so many ships sunken here?"  
  
"No one knows, love." Jack whispered back, then he said no more, so neither did Kate. She waited.  
  
Just waited...  
**  
~~~~**  
  
**Okay, so I know that one was short, but don't worry! I, Anna, promise a long very exciting chapter next! I won't let you down! Keep me writing! Review! Love you all. ~Anna Summers**

**Reviewers! My favorite people in the world!**

**Angelic Evility – Thank you very much for the review about the "words", you know I try! The best story you ever read? Oh, Angelic, you're making me blush now! And let me just say that it is _great_ flattery that you think I have nailed Jack's character, because he is the most difficult and the one I am trying to portray most like the movie. So thank you, dear! You're great and you made my day! :)**

**artsigirl16 – Oh my! Well, you have certainly motivated me! I think I will have to do that little reception desk idea, though I'm not sure what the receptionist will think about that. But, you know what? Anything to make you happy! :) Thanks for the great review and I'm glad you pinpointed your favorite parts! It helps me find out my strengths and weaknesses! Thanks babe!**

**Satori Blackthorn – It's all right if you say 'that stupid Norrington' every review you wish because Norrington is a stupid buffoon who is not getting any smarter, if I do say so myself. And thanks for not being angry with me for the long reviews, you know I try! :) Happy readings!**

**bambi eyes – Let me just say _adorable_ username! And I am very envious of you that your spring break is a lot earlier than mine, but nonetheless I wish you great fun in the sun or the snow or wherever you may be going! And I will try not to let you down with the lots of wonderfully written chapters, though I'm not so full of myself as to say that they _are_ wonderfully written chapters, but thank you very much! Have a good break!**


	20. The Isla de Meurta

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss**

**By Anna Summers**

**Hello, guys! So, SO, SO sorry it has taken me forever. But, this chapter took me quite a while, and is quite long. The end is in sight, I just thought I should tell you. Please read and review! :)**

**Sorry, no thank yous for this chapter. I kind of just wanted to POST it, so I could be done with it and move onto the next chapter! Happy Readings!**

**Chapter Twenty**

As far as Kate could tell, the Isla de Meurta was no more than a large rock with caves. There had been so many stories about famous pirates traveling to such a place as this, and truthfully, Kate was a bit disappointed. 

But the disappointment feeling was not great enough to overpower her nerves. She was violently scared of facing Marona, but she wouldn't tell Jack, even if he already knew. The impenetrable fog was beginning to clear as the tiny rowboat that held Jack, Will, and Kate began to draw nearer and nearer to the Isla de Meurta. 

Kate wasn't prepared for the sharp bump that occurred when their boat finally hit a rocky shore, and she barely stopped herself from colliding with Will's back, which was positioned directly in front of her. She began to rise from her seated place, but without a word, Jack put one hand out to stop her as he himself got up and, after climbing over Kate and Will, was the first of the three to set foot on the island.  

Jack eyed the island, slowly, cautiously. They had come ashore at a rocky clearing surrounded by caves. Jack had purposely steered his tiny crew in this direction; he knew the Isla de Meurta like he knew the back of his hand, and this clearing was one hardly anyone visited very often. Therefore, they only had a slight chance of Marona or one of his men finding them.

Kate shivered, fearing a member of the Abyss's crew was bound to jump out from behind a rocky piece of a cave and take the three of them hostage. And with Jack in captivity alongside her, who would be there to rescue her?

Jack nodded at Will and Kate, signifying that the coast was clear. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Will pulled the boat that held Kate far enough onshore so that it didn't drift away. Then, Kate exited the boat, and she and Will followed Jack as he expertly led the way through the mass of rocky vaults. 

"Jack, where is he?"

"In that cave," Jack pointed towards the largest opening the three had come across, and Kate vaguely heard voices coming from inside. Several wooden rowboats, much like the one that had carried the threesome from the _Pearl _to the island, were tied together by ropes attached to a wooden stick that was shoved into the dirt ground.

"You're ready for this?" Jack spoke. It wasn't a question, for there was no turning back now. If Kate wasn't ready, it was her own tough luck.

Knowing this, Kate nodded and smiled the bravest and most revengeful smile she could manage. 

Will and Jack walked forward a bit more and ducked behind a large rock that was large enough to hide behind, but small in the sense that they had to bend down in order to not be seen. They instructed Kate to do the same, but she herself was positioned a little bit behind the two. 

Kate's most horrible nightmare came true when she felt a large, sweaty hand clamp over her mouth. Too stunned to make even the slightest sound that would have saved her just then, she helplessly found herself being carried away from the backs of Will and Jack, who were clearly not even aware that she was being captured. The owner of the sweaty hand that covered her mouth dragged her behind a large rock that was far enough from Jack and Will that they most certainly would not hear her if she spoke. Finally regaining her senses, she began to struggle against the vanquisher. When the kidnapper finally turned her around, she saw to her utmost disgust that it was none other than Pintel the pirate. He didn't uncover her mouth, but began to speak to her in an almost soothing tone.

"Yer back, eh?" his low ground turned into a deep, malicious snicker, "Cap'n said ye'd be back."  

Kate decided that if her mouth wasn't being restrained, she'd spit on him.

"Let's go fer a walk, aye? We've been expectin' ye." 

Kate wished with all her might that she and Jack had telepathic powers. Surely they realize she was gone by now? She was just getting used to the fact that she would have to face Marona again with her uncle and Will at her side, but now that she was comprehending that she was going to have to do it alone, she began to panic.

            She struggled with all her might, but despite Pintel's short and stout statue, he was surprisingly strong, even with only one hand (as the other one was busy with her mouth.) She realized her exertions were fruitless, so she gave up and didn't resist being carried away.

            "Come on!" he pushed her through a path that had blended in with the rest of the rocky caverns, and had been invisible to her before; but it was one she presumed Jack had known about all along, for it lead to the cave where Marona awaited her.

~~~

            Elizabeth was bored, and slightly uncomfortable. She was alone with Commodore Norrington, her ex-fiancé, in a small boat, halfway between the Isla de Meurta and the Dauntless, the ship they had just previously departed from.

            Norrington was trying to make small talk, and, quite frankly, it was annoying Elizabeth to a remarkable extent. It aggravated her how often he mentioned Will. It was as though he was trying to make her guilt for leaving him show through, when really, there was no guilt involved at all. Elizabeth's goal in life before she had met Will was to marry for love, and only love. When the Commodore had proposed to her, she didn't quite know what to say. So, it might have been a superior thing that fate had chosen that exact moment to send her tumbling down into the water from a long distance from where she had been standing, thanks to the corset that was cutting off her circulation. 

            But all that was in the past, and Elizabeth rarely thought about Norrington when love came to mind. She was in love with William Turner, and when they had spoken their vows at their wedding she vowed to love him forever. And no one could make her break those vows; not even Norrington.

            "So, I suppose you are very well in finances." Norrington said, a bit breathlessly, as he struggled to go as fast as he could with the paddles. As a Commodore, he was rarely required to do paddling himself. Needless to say, he was a bit out of shape. This was plainly obvious to anyone who would have happened to catch sight of him at that particular moment. Tiny beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and he breathed through his mouth as if he had been running long distance. Pathetic, thought Elizabeth.

            And what a pointless question! First off, it was frankly none of Norrington's business how "well" the Turners were money-wise. She had had enough of the stupid questions, and was determined to put an end to them.

            "Commodore. With all due respect, I am quite concerned about my husband at the moment, and I have no desire to discuss such trivial things." 

            Of course, she knew this shocked Norrington. What was possibly more important than money? 

            "Of course. Accept my apology?" he looked at her earnestly and Elizabeth scoffed; as if she had a choice to forgive him or not. She nodded curtly and turned her body so that she was facing the island, yearning for her Will.

~~~

            It had been moments since Jack or Will had last spoken, and neither of them had yet realized the absence of Kate. Jack appeared to be studying the caves intently, plotting whatever their next move was going to be in his brain. Finally, he broke the earsplitting silence without even a glance at Will or an imaginary Kate. 

            "All right." Jack breathed, just above a whisper, "When I say go, follow my lead and --," 

            Jack turned around to share his plan with Kate also, but furrowed his brow in utter confusion when he saw that she was clearly not there.

            "Kate?" Jack looked around. Will joined in the search, and the two began calling her names in a loud whisper.             

            "Jack..." Jack glanced at Will, who was staring ahead at the large cave that held Marona's pirates. Walking into the cave was Pintel, holding his hand over the mouth of a young girl that was unmistakably Jack's niece.

            "Jack, that's Kate."

~~~

            Quite annoyed, and a bit angry with Jack for forcing him to stay, Jonathan paced the deck of the _Black Pearl_ anxiously. He knew it would be quite a while before anything emerged from the island, and he would be bored for quite some time. He glanced at the island every now and then, half-expecting Kate or Jack to appear. But no one did.

            To his right, he noticed a figure walking toward him; though it was so dark and foggy, it was difficult to see who. But, as the figure came closer, he realized that it was a crewmember, Anamaria. 

            "Dinner, son." She spoke to him as though he were a lot younger than her, but looking at her, she couldn't have been more than five years his senior. 

            "Not hungry." Murmured Jonathan.

            "What are ye doin out here anyway?" Anamaria crossed her arms and studied Jonathan.

            Jonathan shrugged, "I wanted to help." 

            Anamaria nodded. "Ye in love with her?"

            "With who?" Jonathan turned to face Anamaria, feeling his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. He was glad it was dark outside, and he looked into her dark brown eyes and frowned. Was it _that_ obvious?

            "Kate. Jack's niece." Anamaria said simply. "Are ye in love with her?"

            Jonathan shrugged, trying to pass it off as not that big of a deal. But, she had honestly stumped him, and now he had to come up with something equally embarrassing to ask her.

            "Are you in love with Jack?"

            It had worked. Anamaria fidgeted nervously with her hands, and looked as though she was about to walk away.

            "Hard to say."

            Jonathan nodded, understandably. He stood still, lost in thought. Then, a wonderful idea came to him.

            "Alright, facing facts, we're both in love, right?"

            Anamaria got a youthful glint in her eyes, and she smiled shyly, "Yes."

            "Let's go. The people we love are in trouble."

            "Go?" Anamaria's voice was astounded, "G—go where? _There?"_ she gestured towards the Isla de Meurta. 

            "Be daring, you're a pirate!" Jonathan took Anamaria's shoulders excitedly. Anamaria stared back at Jonathan, unsure.

            "Do it for Jack."

~~~

            Pintel dragged Kate into the large rocky vault and through a tiny passageway. When they emerged from the darkness, Kate found herself staring in awe at a large room filled with a beautiful assortment of pilfered gold and such that the pirates had stolen from places all around the Caribbean. 

            Various pirates of all shapes and sizes, the men that she had seen while being held captive on the _Abyss_, greeted her with snarls and snickers and unclean gestures of all sorts as she entered timidly. 

            At first, Kate was in awe of the beautiful treasure, but as soon as she spotted one particular person, her stomach filled with butterflies and she forgot instantly about the gold.

            Marona walked towards her with an evil grin on his face. Kate held her ground and frowned at him in disgust as Pintel removed his large callused hand from her mouth. She wiped her face off furiously, ignoring her nervousness, and walked straight up to Marona so that her nose was just inches from his.

            "Kate." He nodded shortly in a small greeting.

            "Sirus," Kate returned the greeting with a cock of her head. 

            "Welcome back. We missed ye," 

            "Sure." Kate replied, "How'd you know I'd come back?"

            "Well, lass." Said Marona wittingly, "I knew if ye were with yer uncle, ye'd come back, because Jack Sparrow ne'er gives up without a fight, ye see. Hard man to please."

            "Better man than you." Kate didn't break eye contact, and she astounded herself at how brave she was being.

            But Marona didn't get angry with her little snap; he only smiled and backed away, much to Kate's relief. (One, because the stench of his breath was making her eyes water, and two was simply because she was deeply afraid of the man.)

            Kate noticed Marona glance at her finger, and she realized she would have to explain to him why she didn't have the ring. Unless...

            Unless he didn't _know_ that she didn't have the ring. 

            Kate smiled, thrilled with her idea. True, lying to Marona was not the easiest ticket to saving her own skin, but it was a way to distract and bribe him. She felt like she had power. She had power over Sirus.

~~~

            Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth Turner's small rowboat had gotten in the atmosphere of Isla de Meurta, and the two were carefully paddling through the masses of debris. 

            "Hurry! Commodore! Hurry!" Elizabeth pushed as she watched the shore of the island inch closer and closer to them. She knew her way, for she had been taken there when she had been a captive of Captain Barbossa on the _Black Pearl_ not six years prior. She could almost see the rowboats that the _Abyss _crew had docked just onshore of the island. Inside that massive cave was her Will with Kate and Jack. The Commodore looked slightly annoyed.

            "If I go any faster, we'll collide with debris and sink." 

            "If you go any slower, Will may never see the light of day again!" 

            Exasperated, Norrington picked up the pace a slight bit as he muttered under his breath.

            "Of course, Mrs. Turner. Anything for dear William Turner." 

~~~

            "So, Sirus." Kate began, staring into his dark eyes, "I suppose you'll be wanting my ring back."

            Marona's eyes narrowed, "Course, lass. It was never supposed to be yers in the first place."

            Kate scoffed; of course it was hers. 

            "So, where is it, then? Hand it over." Said Marona as he held one long dirty hand with yellow fingernails out in front of her.

            Kate tried to make up a quick story, "I...gave it to my uncle Jack. For safety."

            Nice one, thought Kate. Now not only will he kill me, but he'll kill Jack too. Kate could tell that Marona was trying to keep his anger in, and she silently prayed that he would fight the urge to slaughter her. Around the pair, shocked pirates gasped and waited for Marona's call to kill the girl and retreat to find the holder of the ring.

            But Marona gave no such call. He smiled such a strained smile that the blue veins on his neck began to show through his thick, leathered skin. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kate was suddenly pulled back into her past when she remembered the same frustrated look he had gotten when her father had made him get out of bed early in the mornings. Marona's eyes popped back open shortly thereafter.

            "So, I 'spose yer uncle's somewhere on this island, eh?" he glanced shortly at Pintel, who nodded.

            "He's here, Cap'n. Him 'n ol' Bootstrap Bill's child. Bet they'll be back for her soon." He shot Kate a fleeting look and Marona nodded slowly, thoughtfully.

            "Very well then." He stepped forward so that he was uncomfortably close to Kate again. "If the ring wont come te us, we'll go 'n get it ourselves." He turned his head, and Kate had to keep from gagging as the stench of his hair that obviously hadn't been washed for a very long time hit her nostrils. Head turned towards his crew, he bellowed so loudly that Kate jumped. 

"_Find them!" _

All at once, Marona's crew yelled an agreement, before turned and trudging loudly out of the large cave. A few of them made repulsive gestures and whistles at Kate as they passed by her. Weapons of all kinds suddenly appeared: torches, swords, knives, and hand-grenades. The pirates made sickening motions with the weapons, as if plotting what sort of death to give Captain Jack Sparrow once they found him.

Marona backed away, his eyes never leaving her. She silently cursed herself as she watched the crew make their way swiftly out of the caves. She knew it was rash and stupid of her to have led the murderous pirates to her dear uncle, who had been so kind to her. But it was a well-known fact to him, and to anyone, that Jack was much more qualified to fight off pirates than Kate was. 

But, alas, Kate was not home free. She once again faced her worst enemy; and now she was alone in the room with him. She kept her body turned in the direction of the entrance of the cave, where the last pirate had finally disappeared into, and refused to turn around. She could feel Marona's eyes on the back of her neck.

"Ah, so yer mad at me?"

Kate whipped around, astounded. _Mad_ at him? That was a very un-pirate-like thing to ask. _Mad?_ Kate was beyond mad.

"No, Sirus, I am thrilled that you've sent your crew to kill my only relative. Thank you." Kate spat sarcastically.

Sirus Marona laughed, "Ah, Katie, Katie, Katie." 

Katie swallowed. No one that she could remember had called her 'Katie' since her father died. Back then, the entire crew had called her Katie, it was her nickname. She had been their baby. 

"Surprised after all we've been through together, ye don't even consider me family. Ye used to call me 'Uncle Sirus.' Do ye remember?"

Was he trying to win her over? Why was he being so nice?

"No." Kate snapped, "I don't remember. And I can't believe you would even _think_ I would call you family. You're no better than any bastard scallywag out there."

"I am a better man as any! Better man than yer father! Better man than yer uncle!" Marona roared.

With that little outburst, Marona yanked a piece of rope that was tied to his belt off and walked towards Kate. He turned her around jerkily and tied her hands behind her back, swearing under his breath and muttering curses. Kate winced as the roughness of the splintery rope pressed into her wrists. Marona grabbed her by the loose-curly light brown hair that tumbled down her back, as he led her over to a closed treasure chest that stood seemingly in the center of the large cavern. 

            Marona let go of Kate's hair in a forward jerk that send her tumbling to her knees amongst piles of gold. She looked up at him and saw that his face was beet red with rage. Eyes still on Kate, he lifted his right leg and kicked the stone chest open. Kate rose to her feet circumspectly, and the sight inside nearly took her breath away.

            There were so many of them...hundreds. Hundreds of gold medallion pieces with skulls on them stared back at Kate from their place in the massive chest. _This must be the treasure Jack was talking about!_ Thought Kate.

_            The Treasure of Cortez!_

Jack's previous words instantly flashed across her mind.

            _Not just any fire, love. It must be the fire of the burning treasure. Regular fire strengthens it._

            The burning treasure was _this _treasure! But, how to set such a thing on fire was beyond Kate's understanding. Jack's words also reminded Kate of Marona's lies, and she debated whether or not to confront him. 

            Not that Marona would have cared; his eyes were fixated on the gleaming chest, and he didn't look as though he would have torn them away for all the gold in the Caribbean.

            After a moment, Kate began to wonder if Marona had died staring into his paradise. He was not moving, and she didn't recall his hungry eyes blinking even for an instant. But finally, Marona began to speak, still staring at the treasure.

            "Remember what I told ye about fire killin' the ring power?"

            Kate nodded slowly, glancing at the gold.

Marona's eyes at last tore away from the treasure and he looked at Kate, while speaking in an almost soft tone.

"I lied." He admitted.

            "I know." 

            "Yer uncle Jack?" Marona almost laughed at this, Kate nodded again.

            Marona gave a little _hmph _and stroked his fingers through the chest. He glanced at her.

            "I dare not pick any up." Marona informed her, "I'll be cursed."

            Kate gave Marona a questioning look and he went on to tell her about the Cursed Treasure of Cortez. Kate listened intently, hanging on his every word. His words reminded her of the years back when he had told her stories and she had listened, loving the way his chest rumbled when he spoke. 

            "So, you're telling me," Kate began, "That if I were to remove a piece from that chest, I would turn into a skeleton?" 

            "That is until ye end the curse with yer blood."

            "But what if--,"

            Kate was interrupted by the sound of four grunting pirates coming into the cave. They walked in pairs. Between one set of two men was Will Turner. Between the other set was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Both had their hands tied behind their back, and they smiled weakly when they made eye contact with Kate.

            "Uncle Jack!" Kate stepped towards him, but Marona yanked her back and walked ahead of her. He stared at the crewmembers that held the two men, waiting for an update on the location of his beloved ring.

            "_Well?"_ Marona pushed.

            "He ain't got it, sir. Says he's no idea where it is if the girl doesn't have it."

            Kate tensed her entire body and prepared for the worst; even prepared herself for death at this point. Elizabeth was nowhere to be found, and she was their only hope to retrieving the ring. Marona turned to her, and grabbing her by the shoulders, shook her until she felt dizzy.

            "Where is it? _Wher_e is the ring? Ye _lied_ to me! Again! Was last time not enough! No, ye just keep comin' back fer more, don't ye? Well, _where, _damn you, _where is my ring?" _

            Kate hadn't prepared for this situation as well as she'd thought, and she was at a terrible loss for words. Marona stared mercilessly back at her, before grabbing her hair again and yanking her down. She yelped in pain as he kicked her roughly on her place on the ground. She could hear Jack yelling at Marona to leave her alone, but nothing could have prepared her for the voice she heard next.

_            "_It's right here, Captain Marona!"

            Kate, Marona, Will, Jack, and the other four pirates turned around to the entrance of the cave, where they stood gawking with expressionless faces of utter and complete surprise. Will smiled a smile that stretched seemingly all the way to his ears, and he nearly laughed he was so joyful. Jack grinned a golden grin, having never thought he would be so ecstatically happy to see Elizabeth Turner.

            "Who are _you_?" Marona demanded. 

            "I've got your ring right here!" Elizabeth stepped forward and held up her left hand for everyone to see. There, on her finger was the ring everyone had been searching for.

Marona thought for a moment on his options. Elizabeth watched, horrified, as he took out his pistol and pointed it directly at Kate's heart.

            "I'm goin' te make ye a deal, lass." Said Marona, "Hand over the ring and she won't die, but make one wrong move and I'll pull this trigger. And we'll have no more little Kate Pearl."

            Marona's threatening remarks left Kate motionless and everyone else very tense. Elizabeth wasn't brought up to deal with this sort of pressure. The fates of four people were now in her hands, and she limply held her hand out. There was nothing left to do but surrender the ring.

~~~

**Cliffhanger! Don't ya just _hate_ those? Well, I apologize for the long update. Spring Break is a week from today, and I've had to get a lot of shopping done. Plus, I've had like a gazillion tests, unfortunately, so you know how that goes! Read and Review!**

**Anna Summers**


	21. Let's Parry

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ring of the Abyss 

**By Anna Summers**

**Hello again! Wow, I can't believe we've made it to Chapter 21! What an accomplishment! **

**Thank yous for Chapters 19 and 20 will be posted at the bottom of this chapter. Really, I can't tell you how much reviews mean to me! They motivate and drive me and I just _love_ you all! **

**Thanks Again!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**~~~**

            There was nothing left for Elizabeth to do but surrender the ring to Captain Marona. What else could she do? She didn't want to be held responsible for killing Jack's niece; after all, they had bonded on their adventure together, and Elizabeth couldn't bear to see her new friend die in front of her eyes at her own expense. She glanced at Will, who looked just as desperate as she did. 

            "So, what's is goin' te be, Miss?" Marona's pistol held strong, aiming straight at Kate's chest. Kate pleaded Elizabeth with her eyes. She didn't want to die today. Marona couldn't be held responsible for killing her father _and _her. He didn't deserve the glory.

            Kate glimpsed at Jack, who, surprisingly, did not look half as scared as she felt. She often wondered about him: Did he have another miraculous happening up his sleeve?

            Just as Elizabeth was preparing to give up the ring to Marona and take the great weight from her shoulders and save Kate's life, she noticed a sudden jerky movement out of the corner of her eye. 

            It was Jack. Kate's assumptions had been right on target.

            He had waited until Marona was temporarily distracted, which occurred when he glanced at Kate. Swiftly, he swung his arms from side to side once and skillfully knocked the breath out of his two captors with two blows from behind, seeing as though his hands were latched together behind him. The two pirates fell to the floor, gasping at their surprise attacker as they watched him with large gaping eyes run to Will. After kicking the first man in a particular place that sent him sprawling across the cave floor clutching his privates painfully, Jack kneed the second man in the face, narrowly dodging a sword that the man had whipped out. Will and Jack were free from captors.

            But not from ropes, however, because the twosome's hands were still tightly bound behind their back. At this point, Marona's distracted state had completely faded away, and the look was replaced with anger and pure evil hatred. One glance at Marona's beet-red face and the winded guards that were starting to get fired up again told Jack that they'd have to hurry. 

            In the blink of an eye, Jack picked up the sword that lay beside the unconscious guard with his feet. He kicked it up and tossed it behind him so that he caught the blade in his hands behind his back. Thrusting the sword upwards and cutting the ropes set him free immediately. Jack shook his hands free and drew his sword. After freeing Will, he turned his intentions on Captain Marona.

            It had all happened so fast, Marona could hardly comprehend what was occurring. Before he could even turn his head or regain his senses, he looked frontward to see Jack scuttling at full speed towards him. Without delay, Jack knocked Marona's pistol from his hand with a blow from his left hand, and nodded at Kate. She looked at him awkwardly, unsure of what to do. But, before she had a chance to ask, Kate saw Elizabeth toss a sword to Jack. 

            Jack kicked Marona's chest, while Marona stood trying to understand the situation, and sent him tumbling backwards and onto the gold-full ground. Jack freed Kate's tied hands with his sword and then pressed the handle of it firmly into her hand.

            "Now's the time to be showin' off those skills that I saw ye perform in the Courtyard."

            Kate smiled deviously. Somewhere, her father was watching down on her, and she wasn't going to let him down. 

~~~

            "Can't see a damn thing in this ghastly fog." Anamaria said as she held the dim candle lantern out in front of her. She was standing at the front end of the little rowboat. Behind her, Jonathan paddled relentlessly, huffing and puffing, as the strokes grew great in number. The _Black Pearl_ was behind them a good ways now, and Jonathan wouldn't turn back. Not without Kate.

            "How much – further?" Jonathan grunted as he heavily stroked the water with the two paddles. He was not facing the Isla de Meurta, therefore could not see the distance between their boat and the island.

            "I said I can't see nothin'," Anamaria spat back. "But guessin', I'd say a third of a mile." She squinted into the fog, hoping it would clear soon so they didn't collide with any debris. They were growing dangerously close to the shipwrecks and such that cluttered the entrance waters of the island, and this worried Anamaria. 

            "S'too risky, boy. Turn back." It wasn't like Anamaria to give up, but she seemed to be looking for an excuse of some sort. 

            "What do you mean, 'too risky'?" Jonathan stopped paddling and turned to face Anamaria.

            "Ye wanna risk getting' me and yerself killed? The number of men who died here is so large, no one's even tried to count!" She lowered her lantern so that it was near her chest as she looked at Jonathan out of the corner of her eye. "If we go on, we'll get killed."

            "Only maybe." Jonathan interjected, "But what about Kate? What about Jack?"

            Of course, the mention of Jack's name made Anamaria shift awkwardly, and it became painfully obviously how hard she was attempting to hide her discomfort. 

            "What _about_ Jack?" She whipped her head forward as she spoke roughly to Jonathan.

            "You can't deny it." Jonathan practically sang with a smile, "You admitted that you loved him."

            "I said nothin' of the sort!" Anamaria whirled around defensively and shot a cold, fleeting look at Jonathan, who smiled teasingly.

            "You did."

            "I didn't!" denied Anamaria.

            For a moment, the two stared at each other; Anamaria angry, and Jonathan quite amused. Giving up, Anamaria faced forward again and held her lantern up.

            "Well? Start paddlin', then! We haven't got all blasted night!"  

~~~~

            Marona was still on the ground a short ways behind Kate from where Jack had pushed him. He was scowling up at Kate from his place amongst the treasure-filled ground. She eyed the Treasure of Cortez, still unsure on how she was supposed to inflame it. 

            Glancing back at Marona, she felt another brave surge, and she walked straight up to Marona and held her sword to his neck.

            "Let's parry." 

            She stepped back a few steps and waited for Marona to get up and draw his own sword. She stared into his dark eyes, feeling emotions she'd never felt before. The emotions included anger, greed, hatred mixed with thoughtful and pensive thoughts running through her mind. 

            Marona made the first move; an angry lunge straight for Kate. She skillfully blocked his blow with her sword and sprung at him. Soon, the two were moving rhythmically, steel swords clashing together; Kate never taking her eyes from her opponent's for even the slightest moment. If she looked elsewhere, she might appear insecure.

            Jack watched with a great sense of pride as his niece took on Marona in the battle. She was a full head, maybe two, shorter than Marona, and truthfully, it was quite impressive to see her doing so well in the combat. He couldn't wonder at her for too long, however, because the once-winded guard had recently sprung to his feet and was now running at him with a sword. Jack welcomed his attacker, clanging his sword against his opponent's. 

            Marona sidestepped, and Kate circled him reflexively. In the back of her mind, she had noticed that there were now sounds of another fight going on quite near them, and she knew it was her uncle defeating some poor unsuspecting pirate that would almost definitely not match up to Jack's skills. 

Kate and Marona circled around the great cave, dodging, lunging, and driving metal aimlessly in an attempt to slay each other. The attempt usually ended, however, not in flesh, but against metal yet again.

It was an endless battle, or so it seemed. Kate was surprisingly just as experienced as Marona was...or perhaps he was holding back? Kate didn't know, but she didn't want to take her chances. She'd never been in a full-blown fight like this. Usually, it was just playful parrying in the Courtyard with Jonathan.

            Jonathan.

            Even through her severe concentration, Kate found Jonathan passing through her mind. He had wanted to come so desperately, not for glory, for her. 

            Kate couldn't think long. She jumped up high to avoid Marona's dive for her feet. Gold shuffled under her as she landed on the ground again. She made an attempt to drive her sword into Marona's shoulder, but Marona easily blocked her sword with his. 

            Back and forth they went, across the golden ground of the cave. Kate was working up a sweat; it had been a time since she'd parried with anybody, and she was a bit out of shape. But, this couldn't stop her, she knew. Her fate would be worse than fatigue if she gave up now.

            Of course, Kate knew the rules of engagement of swordplay, but she was having a hard time figuring out if the rules applied to menacing pirates. She supposed they made their own rules and did not abide by others. Then again, there was the code to consider. Jack had always kept to it, as had his crew, but Marona was a different man entirely. Pirates were a confusing crowd. 

            Kate felt her stomach lurch sickeningly when, as she was skidding backwards, her heel hit a rock. This move sent her tumbling down to the ground in a helpless sense. She tilted her head towards Marona; he had power now. Kate's long light brown hair hid her face and before she could brush it away to view her current situation, she felt the cold metal of Marona's sword on her neck. 

"So, it's come to this, has it?" Marona chuckled slightly. 

With one hand, Kate daringly reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Where was Jack? That question was hopelessly answered when she recognized that the two men, being her uncle and Marona's pirate, were still going at it on the other side of the cave. Kate was powerless. Marona chortled darkly.

"Never thought I'd be responsible for killin' off an entire family."

Kate couldn't tell if his tone was pride at accomplishment, or slight guilt that he was preparing to kill the child he had essentially helped raise until the tender age of eight. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter; she'd die one way or the other.

"Any last requests?" Marona's eyes twinkled with excitement. She could feel his grip on the handle tighten as he prepared to slaughter her.

Kate swallowed and closed her eyes, straining her neck against the discomfort of the sharp blade. She thought of her father, thought of Jack.

Then came a voice, perhaps the voice of an angel, Kate thought. But, alas, it was better than an angel...was better than any voice at that moment. Behind Marona, the voice spoke out that nearly made Kate faint with appreciation.

"Here's a last request for you!" 

It was Jonathan.

~~~

**Yes, that was short, I know. But, I'm taking an awful long time to write this (if you haven't noticed), and I thought I might cut this chapter short and continue the next one, savvy? By the way, last week I didn't write due to the fact that I was on Spring Vacation. So now I'm back, tanner, fatter, and happier, to sat the least. The end is in sight, as I've said before. Happy readings!**

**Anna**

Thank ye's! 

**Inu_luver – Glad you loved it, and sorry it took a million years to update.**

**Hollaiuar – Love reading your reviews they are so interesting and energetic! And lay off the soda! : )Thank ya!**

**Aurelie Belle – I read your story, Baby Grace, and I am falling absolutely in love with it. You better continue! Haha – Cotton doesn't exist in the story, don't ask why. I never found an opportunity to write him in, so he's just not there, savvy? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nicholle – I've got ye hooked! That's great...thanks for reading!**

**Gal Hart - Blushes Oh, come on. You're favorite author? You're making me blush! What a compliment! Mental note to check out your stories :)**


End file.
